


Prince Daemon's Lady

by SkywalkerForever



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Angst, BDSM, Bondage in captivity, Canon Universe, Captivity, Consensual Kink, Curious/beginner sub Rey, Description of violence toward women, Dom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Don't piss Kylo Ren off and really don't hurt Rey, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Mention of pregnancy scare, Mention of torture and slavery, No Daddy Kink, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy Test, Reylo - Freeform, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Texting/sexting in the GFFA, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, also Protective Kylo Ren, gagging, monsters eat people, rough spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerForever/pseuds/SkywalkerForever
Summary: On a mission for the Resistance, Rey is captured by a sadistic cartel on a remote planet. Alone, imprisoned, unable to use the Force, awaiting brutal punishment and possibly death, help comes from an unexpected ally - undercover Kylo Ren.  Desperate to save her life, Kylo introduces her to the art of Dominance and submission to appease her captors.And she wants more.Thus begins Rey’s initiation to the world of BDSM, her discovery of why she needs it, and the possibility of love from the opposite side of a war.*COMPLETE*
Comments: 64
Kudos: 128
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection. My chosen kink was Forced Orgasm, but there are several others in the fic. It starts off kinda dark. Mind the tags. But there is a happy ending.
> 
> This is a leap from my usual fluffy comfort zone. Comments are very much appreciated. ❤️

*~*

Consciousness came slowly, sliding into awareness like shifting sand. The first thing Rey noticed was the smell – the putrid stench of blood and sweat and bodily wastes. Next was the ground beneath her. She was lying on what felt like dirt, cold and hard and equally as rancid as the air. 

Opening her eyes in blinking, blurred increments, she peered up around at stone walls and thick, metal bars. _What the…?_ The last thing she remembered was being jerked violently from orbit and the screeching sounds of alarms in her small shuttle craft. 

Rising shakily to her knees, Rey looked around and found herself in a small cell. Judging by the moans and cries and noises of misery surrounding her, this was one of many similar cells. She tried to stand and fell forward hard, catching herself with her arm and jamming her left elbow in the process. She cursed. Her ankles were bound by restraints that glowed vaguely blue and jolted her with electricity when she touched them. 

“Shit!” she swore, scooting to prop against a section of the wall not entirely covered in slime. 

She took in deep breaths through her mouth, trying to assess her surroundings, but her head was pounding and she closed her eyes when the room around her blurred into nausea-inducing waves.

*

She was awakened violently, banged against the floor as two huge beasts of some species she didn’t recognize grabbed her up by the ankle cuffs and began dragging her down a corridor. A gag in her mouth prevented her from screaming. The skin on her back was feeling the sting of the rough floor when she was deposited in another stone room. Jerked upright, her wrists were bound in shackles.

What might have once been a handsome woman leered at her from dark-circled eyes. “She’s filthy!” she grumbled loudly. “Why you bring ‘em to me so nasty? Makes my job harder!”

The woman approached with a rusty blade and began cutting Rey’s clothes off. Rey tried to struggle, but the woman jabbed the knife against her throat with a hiss and Rey got the message. When all but her undergarments were cut away, the woman studied her and sniffed. Pulling a face, she grabbed a thick hose and sprayed Rey down with freezing, punishing water. 

When she was done, Rey was shivering and her soaked and now-transparent white bra and underwear left nothing to the imagination. 

“That’ll do,” the woman grunted. “She’s ready!”

One of the beasts snatched her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Hanging upside down, she could only make out a winding maze of dark, stone walls until they reached a large, open room and she was roughly deposited in a restraining seat. 

The beast lumbered off and she looked around, eyes growing accustomed to the dark. Two walls were lined with restraining seats and a human woman sat in each of them. The stench in the room made Rey’s eyes water and she wished she could breathe through her mouth. The tears didn’t cloud her vision, though. These women were in bad shape. Almost all of their nearly-bare bodies were marred by scars, either from cuts or burns. Many were missing parts of limbs and some even eyes or ears. Not a one of them looked at her. They stared straight ahead or at the floor in blank despair. 

A woman’s agonized scream pierced the air and Rey jolted, searching for the source. It was coming from the end of the room where an open grate led to what appeared to be an arena. There was cheering from a crowd and the more the woman screamed, the louder they cheered. 

Rey’s stomach turned and bile rose in her throat. The screaming continued. Sometimes, the cheering switched to chanting which only made the screaming more desperate and Rey wished she could cover her ears. She tried using the Force several times to pry her bonds loose, but nothing happened. It was like the Force didn’t exist here. Or maybe she just wasn’t good enough yet. 

Finally, the screaming stopped and a woman was dragged from the area and through the room. She was bruised and bleeding and most of her hair had been ripped from her scalp. Rey shuddered as she passed but none of the other women looked up. 

More women were dragged into the arena and the screaming, cheering, and chanting started all over again.

Those women did not return.

Two men in leather-clad helmets approached and Rey was jerked roughly from her seat. They blindfolded her and she was shoved forward into what sounded like a cavernous room filled with the cheering crowd.

A booming voice coming from everywhere and nowhere thundered, “And now! For our final entertainment of the evening! A NEW girl! Untouched and unmarred who will SCREAM for the first time tonight!”

The roar from the crowd was deafening as Rey was pulled up three short steps onto a platform where her wrists were raised over her head and attached to a swinging bar, stretching her body taut.

Through the blindfold, she felt the heat of bright lights. The crowd grew quiet as a wheezing voice echoed through an amplifying wand. “I WILL HAVE AN AUCTION FOR HER!”

The disembodied voice thundered approvingly, “The Overlord commands an auction! The highest bidder will lay his riches at the Overlord’s feet and be escorted to the platform to make our new beauty SCREAM!” 

His last word was nearly drowned out by the cheering and jeering crowd who stomped their feet to be heard over the shrill whistles of bidding remotes as the number of credits being announced rose higher and higher.

Rey closed her eyes behind the blindfold, taking in deep, centering breaths. Exhaling through her nose to a silent, meditative mantra, she steeled herself for the worst.

Finally, a loud clanging silenced the crowd as the overhead voice thundered, “WE HAVE WINNER! Prince Daemon of Shu-Torun, approach His Greatness with your offering!

There was a clamor from the crowd and, shortly after, the vibration of footsteps ascending the steps to the platform. 

The voice boomed from overhead again, “There are implements behind you, Prince Daemon. Use whatever you desire. The only mandate is that she must SCREAM!!” The cheer from the crowd was deafening. “You have paid a hefty price for this honor, Prince. May the Overlord be abundantly satisfied by your performance as she pleases him with her cries for mercy!” 

The crowd grew quiet with anticipation. Her arms, stretched tight above her, were shaking. She tried to make them stop but her body wouldn’t cooperate. She jumped when unknown hands pulled the cover from her mouth and she let out a ragged breath. 

The hand, large and gloved, touched the side of her face and she felt warm breath against her cheek. “What the hell are you doing here, Rey?” he whispered tightly, fury burning in voice.

She gasped, her mouth falling open. 

Rey would know that voice anywhere. 

“ _REN?_ ” she answered shakily. 

“Shhh!” Kylo Ren clamped his hand over her mouth. “Don’t say that name. I’m here undercover.” He let out a frustrated breath. “This is _bad_ , Rey.” 

She felt the heat of his body and the brush of a cloak as he walked a slow circle around her. He stopped behind her again and when she felt him touch the back of her head. Carefully, he removed the bands holding her hair up and let it fall free around her shoulders.

“What are you doing?” she whispered.

He spoke low, standing close, running his hands gently through her hair. “This is a slave auction. I paid for this time, so I’m inspecting you.”

“That’s repulsive!”

He grabbed her by her bare waist and pulled her against him, his hand supporting her head as he whispered angrily in her ear, “ _This PLACE is repulsive!_ How the _fuck_ did you end up here? Who’s with you?”

“No one,” she answered miserably into his hair.

He swore harshly under his breath and stepped back. She felt his hands wrap around her wrists and slowly, caressing as if appreciating, descend down her arms.

“I have a plan,” he said quietly. “They only want to hear you scream, and I can do that without hurting you.” 

She wished she could see his face. What the hell was he on about?

Ren stood behind her and spoke quietly into her ear as his hands wandered over her skin. “Listen to me. The crowd is getting restless and I’ll have to do something soon. I know it’s revolting, but they just want you to scream. I can do that…” His voice faltered for the first time. “I can do that. With…” He cleared his throat. “…sex acts.”

Again, her mouth fell open. “Wh-what??” she stammered. “No!”

He pulled her tight against his chest in the pretense of exploring her mostly-bare back. “This is _serious_ ,” he said urgently, his breath hot against her cheek. “The women before you were tortured. Violently. Just to make them scream. They were sliced, burned, beaten…one even had her hands and feet cut off!” He paused and his words sunk in. When he spoke again, it was gentler but earnest. “I can get you through this, Rey, but you’ll have to trust me and cooperate --”

“ENOUGH TALKING! IF YOU DON’T MAKE HER SCREAM, PRINCE, WE WILL!”

Rey’s whole body was shaking and she wanted to cry. 

His lips brushed her ear as he spoke. “ _Please_ , Rey. I don’t want them to hurt you. I can do this, but I need your consent.”

She swallowed. “Do I have a choice?”

“Always,” he answered immediately. “If you have a better idea, I’m listening.”

She didn’t and, after a moment, she nodded and murmured, “All right.”

His hands reached her shoulders and slid slowly down her back as she felt him lean close again. “Are you a virgin?”

She almost lashed out in a sarcastic retort, but considering what was about to happen she answered flatly, “No.”

“Good.” He sounded relieved. “I’ll get undressed. That will distract them for a minute. Guard!” he said in a demanding voice. “Lower her to her knees and release her ankles.”

The bar holding her shackled hands began to lower and she welcomed the relief of her arms bending beneath it, but when it pressed down on her head, she had no choice but to sink to her knees.

She heard the jangling of belts and rustling of clothes behind her as she tried to center her thoughts. Her sexual experiences had been limited and uninspiring and she’d certainly never screamed during the process. She’d seen holos, of course, where women screeched while being fucked, but they always looked and sounded fake. 

Taking in deep, calming breaths again, she cleared her mind. He’d said he wouldn’t hurt her. She just had to trust him.

A cheer rose from the ladies in the crowd as a final article of clothing hit the floor. She had no doubt that a naked Kylo Ren was a sight to behold and, yet again, regretted her blindfold. The very thought colored her cheeks and she cringed inwardly.

She felt him kneel behind her and he pulled her onto his lap. His skin was warm and there was no give in his powerful legs. He ran his hands through her hair again with gentle strokes and his bare chest pressed against her back as he murmured into her ear, “Just relax…”

Easier said than done, but there was something calming about his hands in her hair, the deep timbre of his voice.

Again, he caressed his hands down her back and hips to her knees. From there, he began to stroke his way softly up her thighs. She’d never realized how big his hands were until they traveled up her body, his bare fingers trailing lightly over her skin.

She tensed when he cupped her breasts with his huge hands and brushed his lips against her neck in a hint of a kiss. “Relax, Rey,” he whispered, pulling the fabric of her bra aside to expose and caress her nipple. “Your body is beautiful.”

In stark contrast to his soothing words, jeers and whistles erupted from the crowd as they urged him on with obscene suggestions.

_she couldn’t do this she couldn’t do this she couldn’t do this_

“Ignore them,” he said quietly, exposing her other breast with a gentle finger. “Just focus on me.”

His fingertips playing with her nipples was certainly distracting and…not entirely unpleasant. She concentrated on the sensation and, without even thinking about it, arched her back to increase the pressure of his hands on her breasts.

He made an appreciative sound and tore the fabric apart with a single tug and tossed the ripped bra aside. 

That brought another rise from the crowd and Ren leaned forward to talk into her ear while rolling her nipples between his fingers. “The Overlord pays attention to the crowd response,” he said. “If we can rile them up enough, he might ignore you not being tortured but I’ll have to play to the crowd.”

Her peaked nipples sent a wave of arousal to the lower half of her body.

He ran his wide palms down her sides to her hips and pulled her further back onto his lap so that his knees were between hers and her legs were spread open. Sliding his hands lower, he stroked the delicate skin of her inner thighs, slowly approaching her sex.

She gulped, acutely aware of where his hands were headed and was suddenly very glad that she couldn’t see the faces in the audience as he pulled her panties aside to stroke the soft curls between her legs. 

The crowd reacted with louder and more suggestive taunts, then bellowed in approval when he ripped the panties off and spread her legs even wider with his knees in a single motion.

Rey let out a ragged breath, cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“Stay with me,” Ren murmured, his breath hot against her neck. “Just relax. Listen to my voice…”

He purred words of reassurance into her ear as he began to play with her sex with strong, deft fingers. She pressed her back against his broad chest, concentrating on the deep vibration of his voice. She could barely hear him over the noise echoing around them, but it didn’t matter. Just the timbre and the heat from his body relaxed her. What was happening between her legs undoubtedly helped, too. Sure, she’d experimented with self-stimulation. But this. Oh, this was…

A moan slipped unbidden from her lips. 

“That’s right. Just enjoy it,” he coaxed, holding her wide open and circling her clit slowly as her body began to respond with dampness between her legs.

There had been a fumbling encounter with a boy on Jakku that she’d liked where he’d tried to pleasure her with his hands between her legs. He hadn’t had a clue what he was doing and she made him stop when his dirty fingernails scratched her most delicate skin. 

Kylo Ren, however… Oh, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. 

His fingers grew slick as he slid them slowly inside her, stroking her inner walls, then pulled them back out to massage her clit just a little harder. Her breath quickened as she felt an ache of desire growing just above where his fingers were playing. He slid his other hand up her abdomen and played with her breast, squeezing her nipple with just enough pressure to make her gasp and moan in earnest. 

Without realizing it, she had begun to rock her pelvis into his hand trying to increase the pressure as the burning in her belly sought release. 

“Not yet,” he murmured, pulling his hands from her sex to massage her breasts again as he pressed his teeth to the back of her neck with a nip that sent a shiver all the way down her spine to her clit. 

She groaned in earnest and spread her legs as wide as she could, her now-soaking-wet sex yearning for attention. 

He released her breasts with a squeeze of her nipples and slid his fingertips lightly down her body, dragging them across her abdomen, over her hips, around her ass, and along the inner ridge of her thighs along her hot, wet pussy. 

Her whole body vibrated with desire and she rattled her arms in the shackles over her head in frustration. 

He touched her again and she swore she could feel him smiling as he spread the lips of her pussy wide apart with one hand and just barely brushed the tip of her clit with the other.

He was teasing her now and she growled, pushing her clit forward to try and reach that elusive finger.

“You want it?” he asked, projecting his voice to the crowd.

“Yes…”

The crowd clamored in anticipation.

“I don’t think they heard you!” he answered loudly over the noise.

“YES!” she yelled, shaking and panting and breaking into a sweat.

“Then don’t move and stay silent!” he commanded, loud enough for all to hear. “Hold absolutely still and make no noise or I will stop!”

The crowd went silent and he pressed the tip of his finger to the hard, little bundle of nerves pulsing in her pussy.

Her thighs and groin tried to clench involuntarily and she bit her tongue so as not to cry out.

He pulled his hand away until she was still again and began to stroke the tip of her engorged clit lightly, pulling away every time she tensed. 

He was driving her insane. She would kill him for this. Or fuck him senseless. She couldn’t event think right now.

Gradually, he increased the pressure on her clit until she was trembling uncontrollably, squeezing her eyes shut under the blindfold and biting her lips together. 

Her climax was building hard and fast and she was ready to beg him and every god she knew to let that wave crash over her when he stopped, pressed his lips to her ear and commanded, “ _Scream_.”

He descended on her clit with expert fingers and she thew her head back and wailed the most primitive, guttural noise she’d ever made at the top of her lungs as she rode his hand to blinding ecstasy. 

The crowd went berserk, drowning out her cries as he kept her going even as she bucked against him. When her scream was played out, he pulled her back to rest against his chest as her panting breaths slowed. 

When the room went quiet, the sound system squealed and the Overlord’s raspy voice rang out:

“AGAIN!”

_What?_

When neither of them moved, Overlord’s voice boomed:

“YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!” 

The unmistakable sound of blades igniting hissed around them.

She sucked in a breath. “Is that -?”

“Yes,” Ren answered quietly. “Vibroblades. Four of them, all pointing at you.”

She swallowed and lowered her shaky voice. “Can you do anything?”

“No. This place is crawling with ysalamir.”

“With _what_?” she hissed.

He sighed. “Creatures that block the Force.”

“Those _exist_?”

He leaned close. “I told you that you needed a teacher.”

She would have glared at him had she not been blindfolded and her reply was cut off by that damned tyrant’s shout:

“AGAIN!”

“Turn your head,” Ren said quietly, “so I can reach your neck. It'll give you time to recover.”

With the chains pulling her arms straight up beside her ears, it took some adjusting to get where he could pull her hair aside and around her shoulder. Wrapping his arm around her abdomen, he pulled her tight against him and pressed his lips to her neck, kissing that oh-so-sensitive skin with increasing fervor. 

She moaned quietly. _Oh, gods, he even knew what to do with his mouth._

“Louder,” he murmured into her ear. “Act like you like it.”

She almost smiled. That would require exactly _no_ acting at all and she complied readily, making her pleasure known.

Her nipples grew hard as he ravished her neck on one side then the other and she felt heat and dampness pooling once again between her legs.

He dipped an exploring hand between her legs. “Ready?” he mumbled into her skin.

She nodded in response and he pulled away from her neck. 

“Put your feet flat on the floor and spread your legs open as far as you can,” he commanded quietly.

She obeyed as he shifted beneath her. “You’re really limber,” he commented casually.

Spread-eagle in front of a leering audience, she had no response for that and he squeezed her shoulder in what could have been an amused gesture, under different circumstances. “All right, this might be awkward, but I’m going to spank you, between your legs.”

She tensed. “ _Might be?_ ”

“Okay, it _will_ be, but this audience will love it and it won’t hurt. Or, it shouldn’t. Tell me if it does.”

“You’re enjoying this,” she growled.

“I promise you I’m not,” he answered darkly.

He turned to the side and pushed her butt forward on his legs until her upper body was hanging at an angle on the chains and the only comfortable position for her head was to hang it backwards. Not that it mattered. She couldn't see anyway, but her sex was very, very exposed like this.

“Is that uncomfortable?” he asked, again raising his voice to the crowd.

“A little,” she answered. 

His fingers circled her pussy. “Would you like me to make you feel better?”

“Yes,” she answered through gritted teeth.

“What was that?” he asked, louder.

“Yes!” she barked.

“Ohhhh,” he crooned to the crowd. “Someone has an attitude. I think she deserves a spanking.”

The audience cheered at that and someone started a chant:

“Spank!”

“Spank!”

“Spank!”

Kylo pulled his hand away from playing with her pussy and gave it a sharp _smack_!

Rey jumped.

The crowd roared.

“Too much?” he asked her quietly.

It was weird, but she didn’t _hate_ it. “I’m okay.”

And with that, he proceeded to spank her sex over and over until she found herself squirming with inexplicable arousal. 

“You like that?” he demanded roughly. 

“Yes!” she gasped.

*smack*

“You want more?”

“Yes!!”

*smack*

“Say please.”

“Please!”

He spread her pussy lips wide to expose her clit and spanked it faster and harder again and again and again and again until she was pulling against the chains and crying out for release with every blow. 

He stopped, his hand hovering and ready to send her over into white-hot bliss.

“What do you say?” he asked loudly.

“PLEASE!” she wailed.

His hand didn’t move but his body did and she felt him lean over her and--

_OH GODS!_

He took her clit into his mouth and she came completely undone, screaming at the top of her lungs as he suckled her to blinding orgasm.

When her cries died to a whimper, she hung there, gasping, as the riotous whooping and stomping around them settled to a low rumble.

She felt Kylo’s strong hands lift her up and he settled her once more onto his muscular thighs. 

“Are you all right?” he asked quietly.

All she could manage was a limp, “Uh huh.”

There was an expectant pause before the Overlord thundered:

“AGAIN!”

“No,” Rey moaned under her breath, shaking her head. “No, no, no…” Her clit was so tender right now that a strong breeze against it would be painful.

Kylo started to massage her trembling arms and legs even as he swore. “Shit, I thought that would do it.”

She should have known better. The women before her had screamed for much longer and just the memory of it make her blood boil.

“AGAIN!”

She moaned and the swipe of the vibroblade happened so fast that she barely heard the tell-tale hum before it burned a slice across her abdomen and she cried out in pain.

“NO!” Kylo roared from behind her, scrambling to his feet.

The raspy voice answered harshly:

“AS I’VE ALREADY TOLD YOU. MAKE HER SCREAM, PRINCE, OR I WILL.”

Rey struggled to turn to where she’d heard his voice. They’d kill him. “Don’t… _Prince_! I’m fine!” 

She didn’t even need the Force to know how close he was to responding in rage. She’d heard that ragged breathing before, been on the other side of that laser-focused anger. It would bring him nothing but harm here.

“ _Please_ , Prince,” she tried again, pleading to play the part of the subservient slave. “Don’t stop! It’s nothing but a scratch.”

There was a tense moment where she thought he wouldn’t listen. The audience had gone silent and the only sound in the room was his heavy breathing. Finally, the floor creaked and she felt his warmth as he knelt behind her. 

“ _Again_ ,” the smug voice wheezed.

She sat back on his lap and spread her legs but he didn’t move. 

“Take me inside you,” he said quietly. 

“What?”

“You’re too sensitized. It would hurt. Take me inside you.”

When she didn’t react, he leaned close to her ear, his breath hot against her neck. “I told you I wouldn’t hurt you, Rey. I’m going to get you through this.” He swept a sweaty lock of hair from her forehead, adding in a dangerous-sounding voice, “And then I’m going to raze this place to the ground.”

With a gentle push, he lifted her bottom up and shuffled into position beneath her.

Her arms being stretched out over her head made it hard to get the right angle. Taking her hips in his hands, he tilted them then reached down and she felt his tip pressing against her wet opening. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him and some noise she didn’t recognize slipped between her lips as he filled and stretched her completely. 

She stopped, adjusting again. He was huge and she was tight from such intense orgasms.

She leaned into her knees and pressed herself down and back until he was fully sheathed inside her.

He let out a muffled groan and his fingers clenched over her hip bones. “I’ll try not to come inside you.”

They were naked in front of a sadistic crowd with vibroblades pointed at them and _that’s_ what he was worried about? 

She rocked in his lap adjusting to his girth. “I really don’t care if you do,” she said matter-of-factly.

“I don’t have protection,” he answered.

She just wriggled into position.

When she was stretched enough to slide up and down, she clenched her knees against his and they fell into a steady rhythm. She knew he was buying her time to recover, but this felt good. _Really_ good.

Growing bolder, she finally found a use for the wrist shackles and used them to pull herself up just enough to plunge her sex down harder onto his cock. His thick ridges rubbed against that delicate spot in her inner walls and she moaned, pounding her sex harder and harder atop him.

“Rey…” he said, a little breathless.

She was getting the hang of this awkward position and rode him harder and faster as her own sex started to respond with a heat building in her belly.

“ _Rey_.” His harsh whisper was pleading this time and she felt his fingers dig into her thighs. “S _low down!_ ”

She didn’t. She liked this. He felt amazing inside her and she was proud of the hint of panic in his voice. It didn’t even matter that the throng around them was chanting and stomping in time with her wet pussy slapping down on his dick.

She felt him go rigid. “Rey!--” He gasped, but his cry ended in a strangled shout as he came inside her with powerful thrusts.

That sent her over the edge. Her sex clenched onto him hard and her voice joined his as they rode out the rhythmic spasms.

When they slowed, he pulled her against his muscular chest and growled into her ear. “If you were my sub, I’d punish you for that.”

_His sub?_ She huffed. “Lucky for you, I’m not,” she quipped.

He was still breathing hard as he guided her head back to rest on his shoulder. “Oh, you would be fun,” he answered, sounding amused. Dangerous, but amused.

Rey turned her head so that her face was resting against his neck. He was sweaty and hot and he smelled of masculine musk and it would take the smallest movement to press her lips just there.

_If you were my sub…_

She’d seen those types of holos, too. 

And _liked_ them.

“AGAIN!!”

She gritted her teeth and spread her legs, getting into position.

He pushed his knees apart to open her wider. “I think we may have won the crowd over,” he said quietly against her neck. “Most of them are masturbating and the Overlord has a woman on her knees between his legs doing the job,” he said dryly.

Her derisive snort turned into a groan as he slid two large fingers inside her, stroking and searching for that glorious spot that would send her into orbit.

And he found it. Gods, did he find it and sent her soaring again and again. 

_If you were my sub…_

They fell into a twisted pattern:

The crowd cheered.

The Overlord bellowed AGAIN.

The Prince of Shu-Torun made her scream.

She screamed and screamed until her voice went hoarse. When she couldn’t keep going any longer, she pulled away in an indication for him to stop.

_If you were my sub…_

She couldn’t stop hearing those words. Is _that_ what he was into? It wasn’t the first time she’d been curious about that particular lifestyle. More than curious. As she hung there panting, she was scared to ask but had to know. “What if I _were_ your sub?”

He went very still. “Have you ever done that before?” he asked quietly.

“No.”

“It that what you want?”

“I’d like to try it,” she answered hoarsely, sounding more confident than she felt. “Just…for now. If that’s okay.”

“It is,” he answered. “You want to do this _here_?”

“Yes.” Her throat was so raw she could barely speak. “I trust you.”

His hands gripped her thighs a little harder and, almost imperceptibly, the dynamic between them shifted. His voice was calm and firm. “Normally, we would set ground rules in advance, but those vibroblades are getting closer, so just tell me to stop anytime you want to.”

She nodded, swallowing nervously.

He spread her legs wide and dipped his fingers deep inside her pussy. She flinched when he brushed her sensitized clit and he adjusted his hand away from that nub to go deeper. When he slid his fingers out, he raised them to her mouth. “Lick your juices off.”

She started to suck his fingers and he pulled his hand away. “I said _lick_ ,” he ordered.

She took a breath and started to lick.

When his hand was clean, he shoved his fingers inside her mouth with a firm, “Take it.”

She coughed and sputtered.

“Don't bite me. And do not gag,” he said calmly, going even deeper down her throat. 

Rey gagged. She gagged a lot, and each time he removed his hand and patiently let her catch her breath.

If the crowd was reacting, she didn’t notice. Each time she opened her mouth, she was able to relax a little more as she gave him control. The whole world tunneled to just the two of them in an unexpected, delicious intimacy. 

Tears and spit were running down her face when she finally managed not to gag and held perfectly still for him as her juices ran down her thigh in blatant arousal. 

He pulled his hand out. “Very nice,” he said calmly. “I’ve given you a compliment. Say ‘Thank you, Sir’.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

He reached down and ran his hand over her dripping sex. “Are you sore?” 

She nodded and he lifted her by the hips and lowered her onto his waiting cock.

He pushed in deep, guiding her up and down along his length with his massive hands on her hips. “Good girl,” he said. 

“Thank you, Sir.”

She was so wet, so stretched, her nipples so hard. 

She wanted him to want her.

She wanted to please him. 

He slowed, fisting his hand into her hair. Gently, he pulled her head back and when her neck was stretched as far as it could go, he pulled a little more until her scalp started to sting exquisitely. She shivered.

“You like it?” he asked huskily.

She could only pant in ragged breaths.

“Say it.”

She whimpered and he leaned forward until his lips brushed her ear. This was not for the crowd. This was just for her.

“Say it, Rey.” His breath was hot, his voice intimate. “Don’t be afraid. I give you _permission_ to say it.”

“Yes!” she croaked in trembling confession – a surrender that made her more vulnerable than being naked and exposed and fucked in front of an audience. 

He pulled her close and kissed the back of her neck almost reverently. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

And then he took her completely. Thrusting into her hard and fast, he claimed her as his own and she rode him with glorious abandon.

When he shattered inside her, his shout of release was deafening even as his hard dick scraped her over sensitized inner spot and she came with a shrill shriek that echoed around the stone chamber.

When they eased down, he wrapped his arms around her, avoiding the laceration on her stomach, and held her tight, cradling her in his powerful arms. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and he buried his face against her neck.

The room went quiet except for their exhausted breathing, in unison.

“PRINCE DAEMON,” the Overlord’s raspy voice boomed. “COLLECT YOURSELF AND JOIN ME.”

Kylo held her a moment longer and then pushed her hair aside to kiss her shoulder softly. “I won’t leave you here, Rey,” he whispered.

She heard him getting dressed as she hung from the shackles, shaking and spent with semen running down her legs. 

Without warning, the hot lights cut off and the restraint holding her wrists opened. She sprawled face-first on the floor, unable to catch herself with her useless arms. 

Before she could try to sit up, something stung her leg and the world went black.

*

She woke in the same stone cell where she’d first found herself. Again, she was on the floor, but this time she was naked. Struggling to her knees, she crawled over to the wall and propped herself up. It was cold. Much colder than before and she pulled her legs up against her chest to conserve as much body heat as possible. 

Everything hurt. The laceration on her stomach burned like fire. Her legs shook and her arms felt like every joint had been pulled loose. Despondent, she rested her head on her knees, and shivered.

And waited.

*

The cell door slid open and she looked up slowly from where she’d fallen over onto the floor.

Kylo Ren appeared. She blinked, her vision blurry. 

He rushed toward her, ripping off his cloak, his voice sounding hollow and distant.

_…no, no, no, Rey…_

She felt him scoop her up and pull her to his chest. He slid down the wall until he was sitting in the dirt, holding her straddled over his legs. 

_…oh, sweetheart, you’re so cold…you should never have been left alone…_

He wrapped her in his cloak and rubbed warmth into her back and arms. 

She rested her head on his shoulder as the world went fuzzy again.

_…I’ve got you…I’ve got you…_

*

Rey came to slowly. She was still laying on Kylo’s chest and he was stroking her back gently. She leaned back and looked upon him for the first time since she'd been captured. His dark hair hung loose around his face and his brow was furrowed with worry. 

He cupped her cheeks carefully, dark eyes studying her intensely. “Are you all right?”

“I –” Her voice was too raw to speak. She could only whisper. “I think so.”

He clutched her to his chest again, cradling her head in his hand. “That was brutal, Rey. And you were so strong.” His voice was raspy, as if his throat was tight. “I promise you they will suffer for this.” 

She closed her eyes, resting against his warmth. Even though she was naked in his lap, draped in his cloak, there was nothing sexual about it, just comfort and safety. 

He lifted her gently to face him and his voice turned quietly urgent. “Our time is short but I’m getting you out of here. Two of my knights will take you wherever you want to go. Do you have somewhere safe? With friends?”

She nodded.

“Good.” He motioned behind her and she realized for the first time that there were five other men in the room, all of them dangerous-looking.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay,” Kylo was saying quietly. He cupped her face again and brushed his thumb over her cheek. “I should be giving you hours of care.”

She reached out and touched his face in return, gently brushing her fingers over his full lips and the bit of facial hair that was new. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “Next time.”

He blinked. “You want there to be a next time?”

She smiled at his surprise and answered simply, “Yes.”

He smiled then and, gods, did he have a beautiful smile. “I’ll look forward to it,” he said softly.

“PRINCE DAEMON?” A demanding voice shouted from the corridor. 

Kylo pursed his lips, his eyes regretful. “I have to go.”

He lifted her carefully to stand and one of the knights handed him a small bundle. He took it as he stood and told the others to avert their eyes. Shielding her nakedness with his body, he dressed her in the clothes the knight had given him and wrapped her again in his cloak.

Rey noticed that he was wearing crimson finery in the tradition of some of the most noble royal houses in the galaxy. It looked good on his tall, broad frame. 

He motioned again and two of the knights flanked her from behind. “Tend her wounds,” Kylo said firmly, “and make sure she is fed and warm.”

“Yes, sir,” they answered in unison.

An angry, hulking man appeared in the doorway. “Prince Daemon, the Overlord grows impatient for your presence!” 

Kylo’s face turned dark and deadly, but his hands were gentle when he took hers and raised them to his lips. “Until we meet again, my Lady,” he said, kissing her palms.

She smiled, gazing deep into his eyes. “My Prince.”

He started to move but she tugged his hands and he turned back to her. She glanced to the doorway and then back up at him. Barely audible, she said, “Fuck ‘em up.”

He nodded with a dark glint in his eyes, and then he was gone.

*

/one week later/

Rey was taking her rotation monitoring the comms at the Resistance Command Center. The news scrolled past depressingly. More First Order propaganda. More small systems in distress. More Resistance losses.

The words “Kylo Ren” caught her eye and she stopped. Clicking on the full content, she read:

**_Remote slaving outpost destroyed by the First Order under the personal supervision of Kylo Ren in a reported undercover operation. Multiple human females were rescued. There were no other survivors._ **

She clicked on the picture but there was no sign of an outpost. Just rubble and dirt and a crater that filled most of the screen. It had been completely obliterated.

Printing off the report, Rey stuffed it in her pocket, and grinned.

(to be continued...)


	2. Breathing Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 1:
> 
> She reached out and touched his face in return, gently brushing her fingers over his full lips and the bit of facial hair that was new. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “Next time.”  
> He blinked. “You want there to be a next time?”  
> She smiled at his surprise and answered simply, “Yes.”
> 
> *
> 
> This is the next time. :) 
> 
> Rey is introduced properly to the world of BDSM and discovers why she needs it. Things get a little emotional. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and mind the tags!

*~*

Sitting at the desk in her quarters, Rey turned a small wrench inside the broken innards of an old set of macrobinoculars. A droid could have made the repairs faster, but it gave her something mindless to do with her hands. And that’s what she needed right now. A distraction.

She’d been in a strange mood all week. Tired and easily irritated, not at all her usual friendly self. Rose had finally cornered her after she’d snapped at one of the service droids and demanded, “You’re not pregnant, are you?”

Rey answered with an angry, heated denial before storming off down the corridor. Halfway to the hangar bay, she stopped. And froze. Oh gods. How long had it been? Doing a quick calculation in her head, she turned and practically sprinted to the medical bay where she promptly demanded a pregnancy test from the medical droid. After the longest minute of her life, the test came back negative. She could have wept in relief.

But that left her thinking about how she could have gotten in such a condition, which led to her almost frantic need to fix a useless set of macrobinoculars. She could _not_ think about him. She couldn’t. Every day since THAT day had been an exercise in not thinking about Kylo Ren. Some days, she succeeded and went on with her life in the Resistance. Other days, she lay in bed with his crimson cloak draped over her and fell asleep inhaling his scent.

That night, she was awakened by a soft but insistent beeping sound she didn’t recognize. She rolled over and tried to ignore it, but when it didn’t stop, she jumped out of bed and activated the lights. It was coming from….

She turned in a circle in the tiny room. There. A storage case under the desk. Kneeling down, she opened it and shifted through the contents until she found the source of the irritating sound. A small hand-held communication device. Sitting back on her heels, she realized that she’d completely forgotten about it.

One of the knights on Kylo’s ship had given it to her. “Master Ren wanted you to have this, my Lady.”

Rey had flushed. “You don’t have to call me that. Just Rey is fine.”

He gave her a nod, but answered, “I have my orders.”

Rey had sighed and looked down at the device. “What is this?”

“A commlink prototype. If you could just focus on that red circle…”

She did and something clicked softly.

With a look of satisfaction, the knight had placed the commlink in her palm. “Retinal recognition. For your eyes only, my Lady.”

And now the device was beeping in time with a white circle flashing on the small screen. Hesitantly, she touched the white circle and the beeping stopped. A red light flashed briefly and then words appeared on the tiny screen: a date, time, and location coordinates. Nothing else. 

She tapped the location and was surprised to find it wasn’t far from her current location. Deep inside the woods behind the base, actually. Tomorrow night. Her heart started to pound in her chest and she swallowed nervously. It had to be from him. She’d said, “Next time.” Was it _really_ what she wanted?

There was no more sleep that night. She lay awake replaying _that_ day in her memory for the first time since she’d come back and she realized that the pain, the crowd, the cold all faded into insignificance and she only really remembered him. The warmth of his body, the power of his hands, the touch of his lips….his voice speaking intimately in her ear with hot breath that made her shiver. Dampness pooled between her legs and she could only think _yes_ … _oh, yes_ , she wanted it. 

The next night, she made up what she thought was a plausible excuse to be away from the base and set off into the meeting spot in the woods. They had not found any large predators near, but she was careful to quiet just in case. 

She approached the designated spot cautiously. It was a small clearing filled almost completely with an even smaller nondescript-looking shuttle craft. Seated on nearby stumps were the two knights who had escorted her from the slaver’s planet. They stood immediately when they saw her and each gave a small bow. 

The one who had given her the commlink approached. “My lady, it is good to see you again.” He motioned toward the shuttle. “If you will come with us.”

Rey smiled and nodded, following them on board. Once she was seated, she struggled to keep her legs from shaking as their craft rose above the trees and sped off into the night.

“Where are we going?” she asked through dry lips.

The one piloting the ship turned to her. “I’m sorry. I’m not allowed to divulge that information, my Lady.”

Rey nodded, biting the edge of her thumbnail. Silence stretched out long and she cleared her throat. “You both know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

The pilot turned to regard her again. He seemed to consider his response and then offered shortly, “I am Vicrul. This is Ap’lek.” He turned back to the console indicating that the conversation was over.

Rey settled back into her seat nervously bouncing one foot. She had worn her nicest tunic and leggings, and although she had a scarf around her neck, she wished she’d brought a vest or jacket. Space was cold and her chaperones were dressed in thick, layered black garments. 

She had dozed-off when she felt the shuttle land and she jerked awake. They were in a small bay, the kind usually attached to a private building or residence. Vicrul and Ap’lek released their crash webbing and stood, motioning for her to follow. 

She couldn’t see anything of the building towering above her, only that it was black and made of stone. She followed her guides through a maze of corridors until they stopped in front of a single door. Ap’lek keyed the door open and waved her in. “Wait here, my Lady.” And then, they were gone.

Rey ventured into a massive suite. The walls were dark and the room was warmly lit with flickering sconces on the walls. There was a massive bed in the middle and several randomly-placed tables and chairs and closed chests scattered around. She walked around the perimeter of the room and found the refresher, another massive room with a tub big enough to fit five people. Approaching the bed, she ran her hand over the soft, black fabric covering the mattress. There were tall, sturdy posts at the corners of the bed and an impressive pile of pillow in varying shapes. 

At the end of the room was a sitting area with two comfortable-looking chairs. A bottle of wine was in a cooler on a low table with a wine glass on either side. Rey sat down and picked the bottle up, inspecting the inscription. Whatever it said was in a language she’d never seen before. Feeling the need for a shot of liquid courage, she opened the bottle and poured half a glass. It was good. _Really_ good, but not strong. 

Leaning back in the chair, she sipped from her glass and took in more of the room. Works of intricately-woven metals and fabrics adorned the walls. They were gorgeous and each unique. The floor beneath her feet was carpeted in a plush material that made her want to take her boots off and wiggle her toes in the softness. She’d never actually seen covered floors before.

Without warning, the door swished open and Kylo Ren walked in. He smiled when he saw her and crossed the room quickly. He was clad in snug black leather pants and an equally snug black shirt and she nearly spilled her drink as he approached. 

He took the seat opposite her and leaned toward her, forearms on his knees, his expression earnest but welcoming. “I’m so glad you came, Rey. I wasn’t sure if you would.”

She just nodded, fiddling with the stem of her glass.

“How have you been?” he asked, a bright concern in his eyes. “Trouble sleeping? Bad dreams?”

She nodded again and finally found her voice. “At first, yes. But not so much now. I mostly try not to think about it.”

He grimaced in understanding before indicating her glass. “Do you like it?”

“I do!” She sipped and smiled. “It’s very good. Thank you.” Could he tell her hand was shaking?

Reaching for the second glass, he filled it and leaned back in the chair, studying her. “You look terrified, Rey,” he finally said.

She opened her mouth and closed it, working to find the words. “I just – I’m just not sure what to expect.”

Kylo gave her a look of reassurance and answered in a calm, controlled voice. “Nothing will happen that you don’t want, Rey. Even if you just want to sit here and talk. It’s important that you feel safe.”

When she continued to stare at him without words, he finally asked quietly, “What do you want, Rey?”

She met his eyes for the first time and, gods, those expressive eyes. She could get lost in them. “I want,” she started hesitantly. “I want to feel what I felt _then_ , when I gave you control. It felt…” She fumbled for the words. “It felt….free.”

He nodded as if she had spoken sage words. “Submission and relinquishment of control can fulfill desires and needs that you never even knew you had.”

“Have you ever?” she asked suddenly emboldened. “Been a submissive?”

“Of course,” he answered frankly. “It’s impossible to be a good Dom without learning to be a sub first.”

“And how do you know what you like?” she asked.

“You discover your preference,” he answered. “And some people do both.”

She took that in as he set his glass down on the table and leaned toward her again. “We need to set the ground rules, though. I’m going to ask some questions and I want you to answer them very honestly.”

She also set her glass down and nodded. “Okay.”

He looked across at her intensely. “Is there anything you don’t want to happen?”

Rey shrugged. “I don’t even know how to answer that.”

“Okay,” he continued. “Is there any part of your body that you don’t want me to touch?”

She shook her head ‘no.’

“Do you have any injuries?” he asked.

Again, she shook her head ‘no.’

“Are you on birth control?”

This time, she nodded. She’d had that taken care of at the medical bay.

“Good,” he said. “I’m clean, but do you want me to use a condom?”

Her eyes shot open at that, every muscle going tense. She had no idea why.

He leaned forward and touched her knee gently, looking concerned. “Breathe, Rey.”

She did, pursing her lips through an exhale. “Sorry, I…” She took another deep breath and straightened. “Sorry. I don’t know what that was. We can – we don’t need a condom. I’m clean, too.”

He leaned back, regarding her carefully. “We need to establish your safe word. This is the word you’ll say if you ever want me to stop.” He looked at her expectantly. When she didn’t answer, he continued. “Any word that wouldn’t be said in regular conversation, like a color or a place or an object.”

Rey thought, fiddling with the edge of the chair. “Um…” she looked down at the floor like the answer would be there. “Okay, how about Jakku?”

Kylo nodded with a little smirk. “Definitely not something that would come up in casual conversation.”

She gave him a little smile back. 

He watched her for another moment and then stood, holding out his right hand.

Rising on shaky legs, she took his hand and he led her over to the side of the bed. Opening one of the many chests, he pulled out a black, satin collar braided in an elaborate design. “I picked this out for you,” he said. “What do you think?”

“It’s lovely,” she answered, touching it gently with one finger.

He stepped close enough for her to feel his body heat and she looked up, meeting his eyes steadily. “Once I put this on you,” he said, his voice sounding just a little deeper, “You are mine.”

Her eyes never leaving his, she reached up and pulled the scarf slowly from her neck and dropped it on the floor.

He gave her an approving look and fastened the collar around her neck. “Too tight?”

“No,” she answered.

“No, what?”

She paused. _Oh_. “No, Sir,” she said.

“Good,” he nodded.

She remembered to thank him for the compliment. “Thank you, Sir.”

Stepping back, he lowered his arms to his sides. “Take off my shirt,” he said calmly.

Rey was glad it fastened down the front. He would have had to bend over if she’d needed to pull it over his head. Starting at the top, she worked her way down revealing his smooth, muscular chest. Oh, he was beautiful, she thought, opening the shirt completely. She reached out and stopped, looking up at him questioningly.

“You can touch,” he said, gazing down at her.

She placed her palms just under his collar bones and slid her hands down slowly with more strength as her confidence grew. When she reached his abdomen, she stroked his muscles with just her fingertips and felt her cheeks growing flushed. Running her hands back up his chest, she pushed his sleeves off over his shoulders and caressed his powerful arms and she slid his shirt to the floor.

He placed his hands on her hips and lifted the edge of her tunic. “I’m going to undress you now,” he said quietly.

Air hit her bare abdomen as he pulled the tunic off over her head and then removed her bra. Her nipples were already hard and not because the room was cold. Kneeling in front of her, he unlaced her boots and slid them off. When he reached back up, his huge hands caressed her waist and hips gently before hooking his fingers into the top of her leggings and pulling them down along with her underwear. 

He turned to the chest and she thought briefly that any other time she would have felt ashamed or embarrassed. But not here.

When he turned back, he was holding a coiled length of red rope in his hands. “This fabric is braided and soft, so it won’t scratch your skin,” he explained, unfurling it. “We’ll start with some simple bondage.”

She felt a spike of panic as the memory of being tied by her wrists and suspended flooded her thoughts and he placed his hands gently on her shoulders. “Breathe, Rey. Nothing like before. I promise.”

His voice was soothing and she relaxed, taking in deep, calming breaths. How had he known? Could he read her mind?

He stepped behind her and crossed her arms resting them flush against the small of her back. He circled her arms with the soft, red rope and began weaving and intricate pattern of knots around and behind her. She noticed a full-length mirror for the first time and watched him in it as he worked with strong, deft fingers. 

Every so often, he would ask if a section was too tight, but it never was. His fingers would gently brush and stroke her skin as he worked in silence, those little touches sending shivers down her spine.

When he stepped back to appraise his work, she tried to shift and found that her arms were completely immobilized behind her back displaying her breasts prominently. She could feel heat growing between her legs. 

Producing a hair brush from the chest, he stood behind her and ran the brush through her hair after he’d released it from the clip she’d been wearing. The sensation sent more tingles spiking over her skin and she shivered. 

Using a thin length of what looked like leather, he tied her hair up into a high ponytail and then worked the leather through her hair as he braided it down her back. She felt a little tug, not hard, but it tilted her head back just enough to elongate her neck before he tied the end of the leather into the ropes around her arms at her back.

“Look in the mirror,” he said, turning her so she could see the rope woven in precise designs over her bare skin. It was exquisite.

He turned her back to face the mirror and lowered his lips to her ear and his hands to her breasts. His voice was quiet, firm, controlling, “This body is mine.” He rolled her nipples between his fingers. “Mine to play with. Mine to pleasure. Mine to fuck however I want.”

She let out a little gasp, getting wet at just his words.

Wrapping one strong arm under her breasts, he slid his other hand down to sex and pried open the lips of her pussy. “So wet,” he breathed, starting to circle her clit with a finger.

“This body is mine to control,” he said, his breath hot against her ear. “You don’t come unless I give you permission. Understood?”

She swallowed to find her voice. “Yes, Sir.”

“If you want to come,” he continued, “You say, ‘Please, Sir, may I.’”

“Yes, Sir,” she answered, the pitch of her voice higher as the need to come started to ache between her legs. Pressing against his chest, she moved her legs further apart, entreating.

“Did I say you could move?” he asked.

“No, Sir,” she groaned, sliding her feet back where they had been.

He’d had a lot of practice playing with her pussy and brought her right to the edge embarrassingly fast. “Please,” she gasped, her legs starting to tremble of their own accord. “Please, Sir, may I?!”

“Yes,” he said, and the orgasm ripped through her body, buckling her knees as she cried out guttural waves of pleasure. She would have sunk to the floor if he hadn’t been holding her up with his other arm. 

“Good girl,” he murmured, easing her down with his slick fingers.

She sucked in a couple of breaths and answered, “Thank you, Sir.”

When she’d recovered, he guided her over to the bed and turned her to face it. “Bend over and lay on your stomach,” he instructed. “Then spread your feet wide on the floor.”

The bed was tall, hitting just below her waist, which allowed her to keep her legs straight and spread when her head came to rest on the mattress. She turned her face to one side which pulled her hair against the leather strap. 

She felt his hand slide between her legs and then up, spreading her juices before dipping his fingers inside. “So ready for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.” She spread her legs as wide as she possibly could and arched her back, tilting her ass up for him. 

“ _Very nice_ ,” he said, pressing his tip against her entrance. 

“Thank you, _SIR!_ ” The last word came out as a shout as he plunged deep inside her without warning. He held her hips for leverage as he stroked in and out, stretching and filling her completely.

Impaled on him, she couldn’t move except to wiggle her feet which were now lifted off the floor as he took her.

He paused just long enough to wrap his broad hands around her arms at her back and pressed her down into the mattress with his body weight as he pounded into her hard and fast.

The pressure on her arms pulled her hair even harder, lifting her head off the bed as she gasped and panted with every powerful stroke.

He came inside her with a satisfied grunt and brutal thrusts before slowing until he was soft and pulled out.

Rey flopped her head back on the bed when he released her arms, still feeling the burn in her scalp. She was breathing hard and her sex felt stretched and used. 

She couldn’t turn her head far enough to see him, but it felt like he was adding more rope around her arms. When he was done, he said quietly, “Turn over for me.”

It was awkward with her arms bound and he helped her to roll onto her back. “Is that uncomfortable? Too much pressure on your shoulders?”

She wiggled a little, settling her arms under the small of her back. “No, Sir.” She smiled. “I’m flexible.”

He smiled back. “I remember. Speaking of –”

He picked her legs up by the ankles and bent her knees apart so that the soles of her feet were pressed together. With another length of red rope, he bound her feet together in that position and then pulled the piece he’d added down from her arms and secured it around her ankles so that her heels were almost touching her ass. The only part of her body she could move now was her head.

He spoke softly as he gently stroked her thighs. “Close your eyes and breathe, Rey. Just breathe. Just feel.”

She did, sinking and relaxing into the feeling of being completely exposed. Completely bound. As she breathed, all her sensations tunneled to just this. Just him. Just submission.

“Tell me how you feel,” he said, continuing to caress her bare skin. “Speak freely. Are you afraid?”

“No,” her voice sounded almost drowsy. “I feel…safe. Relaxed. Aroused.”

“Good,” he murmured, his hands working their way up her inner thighs to her open and exposed sex. She let out a little moan when his fingers started to fondle between her folds. 

“Just breathe,” he said softly. “Just feel.”

He slipped his fingers inside, one then two, stroking in and out, brushing up against that delicious spot inside her. She sank into the sensations, groaning as he filled her over and over. He pressed his thumb to her clit and she cried out, “Oh, yes!”

She wanted to move. She wanted to reach her arms out and touch him. Every muscle in her body tensed with her rising climax and she wanted to break free and grab the sheets and buck against his hand and grind into his fingers but she could do none of that as he worked her into a frenzy.

“Please, Sir, may I?” she gasped.

“No,” he answered. “Not yet. Breathe through it.”

She panted, focusing on anything else. The hardness of her nipples. The pull on her hair. The throbbing in her arms pinned beneath her. 

The ache for release was so strong her whole body was shaking. 

“Please, Sir, may I?”

“No.”

She tried to re-focus again to no avail. Vaguely, she heard a keening wail of anguish and realized it was her own voice begging _please, please, please…_

“Use your words, Rey,” he said loud enough to be heard over her.

“Please, Sir, may I?” she shouted and cried out in relief when he said yes and the climax ripped through her body in shuddering waves. When her cries died down, she realized she was sobbing. 

And she wanted more. 

She shouldn’t. That was greedy and he’d already given her so much. But her pussy was hot and wet and clenching in hunger.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head toward her feet and saw him watching her dripping, aching sex. Her body was betraying her and there was no hiding her embarrassed need from him. 

He raised his eyes to her and his expression was unreadable. “I’m sorry,” she whispered through tears. “Please?”

“Oh, Rey…” he said, emotion breaking his voice, and then he was on top of her. His bare chest was pressed against hers and he took her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. “Never be ashamed,” he said, wiping the sweat from her brow. “Never be ashamed of who you are.”

He reached down and slid his cock deep inside her, sheathing himself all the way in so that she was completely full and stretched and stinging with the burn. He pressed down on top of her again, not moving. His dark eyes bored into hers and it was hard to breathe under his massive weight. 

“This is what you need,” he said quietly, earnestly. “You’ve spent your whole life fighting and scrounging and starving. You’ve always had to steal. To take. You’ve never had the luxury of simply being able to _receive_.”

His words rang true and she bit back a sob.

“I’m here to give you what you need, Rey,” he said, stroking the loose baby hairs at her temple. “You’re going to come again and again until that little clit is no longer twitching for attention.”

He pushed up on his arms and started thrusting slowly. “Just breathe, Rey. Just feel. Just receive.”

She watched his muscles rippling as he pushed inside her. His hair hung down around his face in black waves. This was the first time they’d been face to face and her admiring eyes landed on those full lips. As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, he dipped his head to press his mouth against her neck and suckled her there at that tender spot she loved. He remembered.

She moaned and arched her back as best she could. 

He fucked her slow and hard until she came on his cock, her pussy clenching hungrily around his thickness. He held out long enough for her to recover and when he pulled out, still dripping cum from his tip, he knelt between her legs, buried his face in her pussy, and licked and sucked her to completion until she no longer had a coherent thought in her head.

One last cry and finally, she was sated.

Silently, he stood and began unwrapping her ankles. When they were free, he helped her to sit up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his chest as he removed her collar. With practiced fingers, he untied the ropes quickly and rubbed feeling back into her numb arms. She hadn’t even noticed them losing feeling.

When he untied her ponytail, she wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned against him as he picked up the brush again and ran it gently through her hair. He was so careful. So gentle.

“Lie down,” he said quietly, putting the brush aside and retrieving a blanket from one of the chests. He covered her with it and she moaned softly. It was warm and weighted. “Just relax,” he murmured, and proceeded to massage her entire body with warm oil. 

Afterward, he joined her on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. She sat up and straddled him, resting against his broad chest, just like she had done in the cell, and he wrapped her in the still-warm blanket.

“Why do you do this?” she asked after a long silence.

He was quiet for a moment and finally answered, “It gives me pleasure.” He shifted a little. “May I stroke your hair?”

She nodded, “Mm, hmm. You like it because you’re in control?”

“No,” he answered quickly. “You’ll learn that it’s actually the submissive who is in control.”

She thought about that as he ran his hands gently over and through her hair. She felt drowsy and that was too much to ponder at the moment. 

Relaxing into his warmth, she whispered, “Thank you, Kylo.”

He paused, then let out a breath. “Ben,” he said softly. “My name is Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've enjoyed this, I'd love to hear from you!


	3. Fulfillment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship forms and Rey’s relationship with Ben deepens as he takes her further into the experience of D/s. Or is it more than friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated.
> 
> It's looking like this will be 6 chapters. What started as a kinky one-shot promptly sprouted a plot to get these space babies together. 💞

~*~

It started simply enough. Ben messaged her on the commlink the next day to ask how she felt. Rey was surprised, but answered that she felt well. Good, even. 

The next week, he sent that he would be in the Outer Rim for an unknown period of time and he didn’t know when he’d be back again. Could he message her?

She’d answered that he could and that’s how she found herself talking with Kylo Ren - Ben - via commlink message on a daily basis. 

It wasn’t anything serious or matters of security. He’d tell her about something ridiculous a subordinate had done and she’d describe how she’d fixed a sub-light engine. 

The conversations became gradually more personal and she discovered that he had a sarcastic, dry sense of humor. She started carrying the commlink around with her and would smile down at something he’d said when she thought no one was watching.

But, of course, her friends were watching.

*

“What’s that?” Finn asked, appearing behind her to look over her shoulder. 

She jumped and pocketed the commlink. “Nothing!”

“You grin at _nothing_ an awful lot.”

*

Late one night in her room, Rose leaned across the bed. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No! I don’t have a _boyfriend_.”

Rose just cocked an eyebrow.

*

Rey was looking down, not paying attention, when Poe snatched the commlink out of her hand. “This is First Order technology. Where’d you get it?”

“None of your business.”

Poe stared at her. Hard. “Are you talking to someone in the First Order? Are you sharing our secrets?”

“ _What??_ No!”

“Then _where_ , Rey? _Who?_ ”

“I found it on Starkiller Base and it’s just commlink chatter. Now give it back!”

*

After that, she kept the commlink locked safely in her room and hoped every night when she went to bed that he’d be on the other end to talk.

Eventually, their talk turned intimate and she found herself more and more often with her hand between her legs as she read. He confessed that he was doing the same and she’d fall asleep to that image, her panties soaked and her fingers slick.

*

Finally, _finally_ , he messaged that he was back and sent the coordinates for her to meet Vicrul and Ap’lek. She all but sprinted to their location at the designated time and was strapped in on the shuttle before she even thought to greet them with pleasantries. 

They led her to the same suite as before which was, again, unoccupied. This time, there were items laid out on the bed - her collar, a blindfold, and a note which said:

_Take off your clothes, put on your collar and the blindfold (if you’re comfortable enough), then kneel on the red cushion and wait._

She smiled. After what had happened with the slavers, he’d told her that he would never blindfold her without prior consent. Just the thought of having her eyes covered had once induced panic, but she found herself wanting to give him that control now.

She did as the note had instructed, kneeling naked, collared, and blindfolded on a large cushion beside the bed, and waited.

She didn’t have to wait long. The door swished and she heard his breathing as he approached. The cushion sunk in front of her knees as he knelt before her. She’d left her hair loose around her shoulders and he touched a lock beside her face. She shivered. His fingers moved to the blindfold and he said, quietly, “Thank you for trusting me, Rey.”

Oh, how she’d missed his voice.

His hands moved down to cup her cheeks. “I’m going to ask for a lot of your trust today. I hope you will give it to me.”

He ran his thumbs over her lips. “This soft mouth is mine. It will not speak out of turn unless to safe word. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Slowly, he slid his hands down her neck, over the sensitive skin over her clavicles, down to her breasts. He cupped them both, caressing in circular motions. Her nipples hardened as he continued, “These beautiful breasts are mine. They will be adorned to my liking.” He squeezed the hard peaks between his fingers before letting go. She heard a soft, tinkling sound. “You’re going to feel some pressure,” he said.

With that, she felt a pinch on her nipples, first one then the other. It wasn’t painful so much as it made her very, very aware of them. “Reach up and feel,” he said.

She did. There were metal clamps on her nipples with a delicate chain hanging between them. The chain had just enough weight to give them a constant feeling of being pulled.

“Hands back to your side,” he said firmly, sliding one hand around her waist to the small of her back and the other between her legs. He put pressure on her lower back as he slid his fingers between her folds. 

“So wet for me already,” he said approvingly, stroking the insides of her labia. “This sweet little pussy is mine. It will come when I say to.”

He gave her a final, intimate stroke and then his hands were in her hair, drawing it atop her head into a high ponytail. He tied it and the cushion re-inflated as he stood. “Reach up and take off my pants.”

She wasn’t sure how far away he was, but her hands met his thighs as soon as she reached out. They were hard and muscular underneath the snug leather and she slid her hands up to his waist appreciatively. She reached the top and felt his hard, bare abdomen. Her hands lingered there as long as she dared and then moved down to search for the fastens on his pants. They weren’t obvious, the line was smooth, but she found them and slid his pants down his legs to the floor. He lifted his feet one at a time as she pulled them off and pushed them aside. Then, she put her hands back to her sides and waited.

“Very nice,” he said softly.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Now, stroke my cock with your hands.”

She reached up and realized that she had never actually touched his penis with her hands and she let out a little breath as she touched it. The skin was soft and he was hard and long and thick. Using both hands, she circled and stroked him carefully and he grew even harder at her touch.

“That feels so good, Rey,” he said huskily. She continued, growing more confident, until he pulled away and instructed her to put her hands behind her back. When she did, he took her by the ponytail with both hands. “Open your mouth.”

When she did, she felt him press his tip against her lower lip. “Wider,” he said, sliding his cock into her mouth. “Remember how you learned how to take my hand without gagging? I want the same here. Don’t lick or suck. Just drop your jaw and take it.” 

She obeyed, but he didn’t get far before she gagged on his length. He pulled out, let her catch her breath, and pushed back in. Again, he was patient with her coughing and sputtering as he pushed in a little deeper each time. Several times, she started to reach out and grab his legs for leverage before remembering not to move her hands from behind her back.

“Very good, Rey,” he said. “That’s a reflex that’s hard to disregard.”

She coughed. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Are you ready to take all of me?”

She looked up, or would have if she could see. Tears streamed from below the blindfold but she nodded. “Yes, Sir.” In spite of the discomfort, she felt a deep satisfaction by pleasing him. 

He pulled her ponytail tighter, tilting her head back, and slid his cock into her mouth to the hilt. Her lips were pressed against his root and she breathed in short, controlled pants through her nose. It was the easiest way she’d discovered not to gag.

“Good girl,” he praised, pressing her face deeper into him. “Just a little longer.”

She clenched her hands into fists behind her back and fought the urge to pull away as her nose was occluded and she could no longer breathe. Just when she thought she couldn’t take it any longer, he pulled out and she sagged back onto her heels, gulping air and gasping through her mouth.

She felt something soft on her face and realized that he was wiping her tears and spit with a towel. “You did so good,” he was saying quietly. “After this, I’m going to pleasure you until you don’t even know your name.” 

Her pussy clenched at that. “Thank you, Sir.”

“One more thing,” he said, “and I’ll take the blindfold off. Make me come with your mouth and hands.”

She swallowed and reached up again, taking his dick, still wet with her spit, into her hands and wrapped her lips around him. Licking and sucking and stroking with her mouth, she followed the cues of his moans, learning what he liked. 

“Gods, Rey,” he panted and she went faster and deeper. “I dreamed of this, when we were talking at night.”

That mental image made her groan and she worked him hard and fast, squirming with her own arousal. When he came, she reached around and grabbed his ass as he thrust into her mouth with satisfied growls of release.

She took a chance and ran her hands over his tight, muscular ass and thighs when he pulled out. He didn’t chastise her as he slipped the blindfold off and tilted her head up to him with a finger under her chin. “When I come in your mouth, you say ‘Thank you, Sir’,” he said, his voice firm but his expression pleased.

His loose, black hair framed his face as he gazed down at her and she drank in the sight of him.

“Thank you, Sir,” she answered, licking a spot of cum off her lips. Rey flashed him her biggest, brightest eyes and he pursed his lips into a grin as he pulled up with his finger, indicating for her to stand.

Her legs were a little shaky, but she was mostly graceful as she rose. He nodded at the bed. “Lay down on your stomach and grab the bedpost with your hands.”

She did as she was told, again appreciating the softness of the fabric. He stepped up to the side of the bed and placed one warm hand on her lower back. “Legs together, arch your back, and lift your ass in the air.”

When she was in position, he began to caress her ass with one hand. “You have the most amazing ass, Rey,” he said, sliding his large palm over the sensitive skin. His hand was big enough to grasp one of her cheeks entirely. “Smooth, round, firm. And this ass is mine,” he said in a low voice. “Mine to stroke, mine to grab.” He emphasized that by squeezing one side in his strong grip. “And mine to do this…” He smacked her firmly on the rounded pads with his open palm. 

She squeaked and he rested his hand gently where he had just struck. “Do you trust me not to hurt you?”

“Yes, Sir.” And she meant it.

“Thank you,” he said. “You’ll want to hang onto that bedpost.”

He gave her several more controlled spanks and she moaned. It stung, but her clit began to throb in her wet pussy.

He stopped and stroked her ass lightly. “Let’s see if you like it,” he said, dipping his hand between her thighs to her dripping sex. “Oh,” he said, sounding pleased. “You do.”

Five more spanks and he told her to spread her legs. His finger found her clit and rubbed it throbbing hardness. 

“Come for me,” he said. And she did, crying out and burying her face into the bed as she rode his hand.

Abruptly, he pulled his hand away before she was finished and slid his wet fingers up between her cheeks to palm her ass again. “Legs together, ass up,” he said.

Her thighs pressed together against her incomplete orgasm made her squirm even as he doled out more precise spanks. 

“Your ass will be a nice shade of red tomorrow,” he said, caressing the growing soreness lightly. “And every time you sit down, you will think of me.” He lifted his hand. “Spread your knees.”

He delved back into her pussy and circled her aching clit until her toes curled and she grabbed the sheets is desperation. 

“Come for me.”

She came on his hand, riding and gyrating and pumping her hips until she collapsed onto the bed. 

“Legs together, ass up.”

This time, the friction of her thighs against her sensitized clit made her wriggle with every sharp smack. Between that and the growing burn on her ass, she understood why he’d told her she’d want to hang onto the bedpost.

She was surprised to hear him groan. “Gods, Rey. This perfect, pink ass writhing on my bed will be the death of me.” 

Smiling into the sheets, she arched her back and wriggled even more, just for him.

“Knees apart.” 

He took her pussy again with his fingers and rubbed just the tip of her clit with feather-light flicks as he spoke. “When you’re in your bed and your ass is burning, I want you to finger yourself, just like this, and think about me as you come, biting your pillow so that no one can hear you. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” she gasped.

“Come for me.”

She buried face in the bed and let out a scream, her legs jerking out rigidly as she flailed on his hand in shock-waves of ecstasy.

Panting and spent, she went limp on the bed as her breathing slowed.

She heard him moving around but didn’t look up. After a few minutes, he nudged her hip and said quietly, “Raise up.”

When she did, he slid a firm, round pillow under her hips that lifted her ass up once again. “Comfortable?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir.”

Slowly and lightly, he stroked her sore butt cheeks with his fingertips in a way that somehow eased the burn. “I want you to trust me again, Rey. One more time,” he said gently. She felt him spread her cheeks and pour a warm liquid between them. “You should be very relaxed right now,” he continued, his fingers spreading the thick lube around the entrance to her ass. 

When he stopped over that tight hole, her eyes popped open. He pressed down, just a little. 

“Relax,” he said, his voice deep and soothing. “This won’t hurt, but you can safe word if you need to.”

Rey focused her breathing and made a conscious effort to relax into his touch. The tip of one finger pressed in, just breaching her tightness, and she expected to tense or object, but she did neither. He slipped in a tiny bit further and she heard a tiny groan escape her lips. The feeling was foreign and intrusive in a deeply intimate way…and she loved it. 

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir,” she moaned.

He pushed in deeper, up to the second knuckle now, and began to slide his finger in and out slowly. Bending her knees out to the side, she opened wide for him, rocking her hips into his strokes. 

When he pulled his finger out, she whimpered. “Don’t worry, I’m not done,” he said.

She felt more lube and then his thumb pressing in. This finger was wider and she breathed through a slight stinging stretch, but the wideness made it all the more fulfilling. When it was all the way in, he stretched out his other long fingers toward her pussy and began to stroke and play in that wetness. He rubbed her clit and slid his fingers in and out of her vagina. When she was stretched and soaked and trembling all over, he did both at once, all the while his thumb was stroking her other inner walls.

She was done for. This would be how she died. She was sprawled out before him, acutely aware of her clamped nipples and filled ass and throbbing pussy and hard clit and she could do nothing but moan incoherent sounds into the bed sheets. 

When she came, the orgasm erupted from somewhere deep in her core, a primal explosion that shook her whole body and left her wailing complete nonsense as she rode his hand with uninhibited wildness.

He waited for her to still before he flipped her over and jerked her hips to the edge of the bed. Through her haze, she could almost smell his need. It was hot and thick and she opened her legs wide in anticipation.

With a quick movement, he snatched something from the bed and shoved it in mouth. “Suck it!”

It was small and cold and she sucked obediently. He pulled it out and held it up for her – a little metal bulb with a jewel on a flattened end. 

“It’s no bigger than my thumb,” he said huskily, “and it’s going in your ass.”

She was still well-lubricated and he slid it in easily. It was cold, even inside her, and she realized that was the design. It made her very aware of her asshole as he plunged his dick deep inside her in a single push. 

Flinging her legs over his shoulders, he pounded into her, hard and fast, jarring her whole body with each powerful thrust. The nipple clamps jangled and tugged and she flung her arms out, grabbing for the bed to anchor herself.

She looked up and he was not her calm, controlled Dom. He was her massive dark prince and she was getting _fucked_.

Gods, she loved it.

His fingers dug into her thighs and he came with a cry of release she hadn’t heard since that first time and she rode him out to the end with utter satisfaction. 

He grew still and, after a moment, slid her legs off his shoulders. Reaching for her hand, he pulled her up and they were face to face, her legs around his waist, a breath apart. Both panting, both sweating, both staring at each other’s lips in unconcealed hunger. 

He broke away first, looking down and working his jaw. 

She scooted back, wincing at the burn.

Taking the nipple clamps in his fingers, he told her to breathe through the sting as he removed them. 

“Owwww……” she hissed through her teeth. He hadn’t been kidding.

Releasing her collar, he spoke quietly, “It’s a bad idea to fall for your Dom. Or sub.”

“Is that all we are?” she asked tremulously, watching his face.

He met her gaze and lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, an expression like pain pinching around his eyes. “We’re on the opposite sides of a war, Rey. It’s all we _can_ be.”

“I don’t believe that,” she whispered.

He lowered his head, running his hand through his hair. When he looked up, he planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, but his dark eyes were smoldering with longing.

“Lay down,” he said. And his voice shook as he looked away. “Your ass needs ointment.”

Reluctantly, she turned over and stretched out on her stomach. Her thoughts were everywhere as he covered her upper body and legs with warm blankets and tenderly applied a cooling ointment to her sore and burning cheeks.

“You should see how pretty your red, little butt looks with that jewel in your ass,” he said, voice calm again.

“Leave it in,” she answered. “When I’m bent over a broken speeder, my butt cheeks will be on fire and my asshole will be cold and I’ll think of you until I have to go play with my pussy and change my wet panties.”

“ _Damn, Rey_ ,” he sounded amazed. “I’m getting hard again just thinking about that.”

She turned her head and smiled at him through loose, brown hair over her face. “I’ll message you.”

With a soft, appreciate expletive, he laid down beside her on the bed and brushed her hair from her face. She draped herself over his broad chest as he unfastened her hair and shook it out loose over her shoulders.

They laid there for a long time in silence, touching each other tenderly. 

“Ben?” she finally said softly.

“Yes,” he answered, running his fingers through her hair.

“This is my favorite part,” she whispered.

She felt him swallow before answering quietly, “Mine, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading and for your gracious comments! They really do mean so much to me. ❤️
> 
> Come say Hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SkywalkerForevr)


	4. breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have an unexpected tryst in the midst of deadly circumstances. 
> 
> (Or, Rey is trapped in a cave with Kylo Ren. What’s a girl to do?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this smut-fest insisted on having a plot, things happen in this chapter. Apologies in advance. 
> 
> Also, I’ve wanted to write glove kink ever since I saw those two words beside each other in a sentence and finally got my chance. *little woot*

*~*

Forest planets were beautiful. But they were NOT where you wanted to be if you were running and hiding from creatures who hunted by sound. Damn all these crunchy branches and rocks! The only saving grace was the presence of giant boulders that could be climbed in relative silence. It was from atop one of these that Rey saw the First Order ships landing in the distance. They were on the opposite side of the low mountain from the Resistance ships behind her and she had no way of knowing if they had been spotted or not.

Between the opposing forces in a vast expanse of a shallow lake was the entrance to the hfredium mineral mines. Reports from the indigenous population requesting assistance indicated that the sound-hunting creatures had been inadvertently released from a sealed chamber during a scheduled demolition explosion. And now the locals, most of whom worked in the mines, were being systematically hunted and destroyed by the unnamed monsters.

The Resistance was here to help the local population. The First Order was, no doubt, here to protect the hfredium mine, a significant source of raw material used in starship construction. 

As silently as possible, Rey descended the boulder and picked her way over the branch-laden terrain to the next one. She’d spent most of her life climbing sheer walls. Boulders were very similar.

Narrow fissures were scattered between the giant rocks that, on quick inspection, led to various caves. The entrances were too small for the bulky creatures to breach easily and she made a mental note of that as she ascended the next height.

The boulders were not that far apart and she could probably jump from one to the next if she had better control of the Force. Or any control of the Force. It was from the top of an outlying crag that she heard a pounding sound behind her and she spun. _Oh no._ A squad of stormtroopers emerged from the tree line marching in step and making no effort to be quiet. _They didn’t know._

Before she could think of how to give a silent warning, two of the monstrous creatures leapt from the forest straight into the path of the oncoming troopers. This was the first time she’d seen them up close and they were truly the stuff of nightmares - giants on four legs made of muscle and claws that moved faster than any creature she had ever seen before. The monster’s mouths split their heads in two with meter-long teeth and could devour a grown man in a single snap – as she saw over and over again as the ill-fated troopers were methodically consumed.

She turned away, sick to her stomach. The creatures could not see or smell, so she would be safe on her rock as long as she made no noise. When the sounds of feasting finally stopped, she turned back to the ugly sight of decimated armor and scattered body parts. The creatures were gone.

Turning to descend the boulder, she glanced toward the forest…and froze. Ben was striding from the trees in full Kylo Ren garb, his huge boots crushing every branch in his path.

_Oh fuck!_

Rey jumped up and down to get his attention, waving her arms frantically, but he was surveying the carnage. _Shit shit shit_. She looked around for something to throw at him. There was nothing, of course. _Dammit!_

He looked around, but not up, before stomping in his determined way toward her rock, making every noise possible.

There was only one thing for her to do. She waited until he was almost beneath her and then launched herself off the rock. He looked up just in time to catch her awkwardly and stagger back with a loud, colorful expletive.

Scrambling desperately out of his arms, she grabbed him by the cloak and dragged him into one of the clefts between the boulders. Not seconds later, one of the creatures pounced where he had been standing and she almost collapsed in relief.

He stared at the monster until it lumbered away, then turned to her. “What the fu--?”

She slapped her hands over where his mouth would have been behind the mask. They were hidden in the rock, but now that she had seen the power of the creatures, she had no doubt they could demolish their way into this little space.

Rey tugged at the mask, urging him to take it off. He did and even that little hydraulic hiss made her nervous. He went to toss it aside and she grabbed it, lowering it silently to the floor. With a finger over her lips, she indicated the monster with a nod of her head toward the entrance.

His eyebrows rose and she pressed her fingers to his lips. _They can hear everything_ , she mouthed. _That’s how they hunt._

There was a rattling outside and, through the crack, they could see one of the creatures rooting around in the trooper armor looking for more food. With a look of disgust, Ben took her arm and pulled her further into the cave. 

This particular cleft did not widen like the ones she had seen earlier and she and Ben were just a dozen centimeters from being pressed against each other. Even with monsters outside, his closeness was distracting.

No, it was exhilarating. Rey would never admit it, but the Kylo Ren attire was incredibly sexy. She could smell the fabric and, if she reached out just a little, she would be able to touch it. Would it be coarse or soft? She was sure she had touched it at some point when they were beating each other up with lightsabers, but she’d been too busy trying to stay alive to notice what his clothes felt like.

Wasn’t he hot in all that? _She_ was getting hot.

Turning her face toward the opening in the rock, Rey took in a deep breath and wished for a breeze. It was obscene to be aroused right now.

Suddenly, the ground shook from a distant explosion and Rey fell against him and… _oh_. She wasn’t the only one having inappropriate thoughts. That bulge in his trousers was definitely not his lightsaber.

She looked up and froze. His eyes were bright with smoldering desire and the only way to describe the look on his face was _hungry_. 

He pressed one hand to the small of her back and pulled her tighter against him. _I want you,_ he mouthed. 

Rey glanced toward the opening of the cave.

Pressing one gloved finger to her lips, he mouthed, _Silently_.

And then that massive, gloved hand was cupping her face. Her eyes never leaving his, she turned her head just enough to take his thumb into her mouth. He pushed it in further and she sucked his leather-clad finger deeply watching his expression grow more and more feral.

When he pulled his hand out, he took her wrists and placed them behind her back. _Don’t move_ , he mouthed.

She was breathing faster now, wondering exactly how this was going to work. Apparently, Ben had had cave sex before, though, because he was completely calm and in control as he pulled off her belts and slid his hands under her tunic.

Oh, that leather on her skin! He caressed her all over: up and down her back, around her waist, circling her breasts, playing with her nipples. The feeling of his rough gloves on her sensitive peaks made her toes curl.

She closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation, but he tapped her on the hip with purpose. She looked up and he mouthed, _Eyes on me._

Rey was locked into his dark gaze when he slowly slid her leggings down and cupped her ass in both of his hands. She arched her back, giving him a better grip, and he gave her a squeeze before circling his fingertips over all that smooth, exposed skin. 

_Did you think of me?_

She grinned. _Many, many times_.

 _Good girl_. He dipped his mouth to her neck and suckled that tender skin and she remembered at the last second not to moan.

His hair brushed her neck as he slid his hand around front and she hoped they’d have some time after because, in the _after,_ she could sink her fingers into those dark locks and stroke them to her heart’s content. 

The folds between her legs were soaked and he slid his fingers along the outside of her sex appreciatively. The man literally did not have to do anything but breathe to make her wet. Maybe not even that.

With a strong, upward thrust, he shoved two gloved fingers into her pussy and she had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. It was blatant disobedience, but the look in his eyes told her he understood.

His fingers filled her when they were bare, but encased in leather was a completely different sensation. The leather did not react like skin to her lubrication and the result was more friction. Add the seams of the glove to that roughness, and the sting and burn made her writhe on his hand. 

Sliding his other arm up her back, he took hold of her hair and pulled it back until her neck was fully extended. Still pumping his fingers into her, he planted his mouth on the base of her neck where it met her shoulder and sucked. 

The harder he sucked her neck, the harder he drove his fingers into her pussy until she was on the verge of climax and bit the inside of her mouth to keep from making any noise. When he pressed his leather-clad thumb into her clit, she was done. Bucking and smashing both of her hands against her mouth, she came hard on his hand, grinding every last pulsing nerve onto those fingers until she slowed with aftershock shudders.

He unlatched his mouth first and then pulled his fingers out. The black leather was smeared thick with her juices and he locked eyes with her as he sucked each finger slowly. Oh gods, if that didn’t make her nipples pebble and her knees go weak.

Still holding her gaze, he took her hands and pressed them against the bulge in his trousers. _Oh, yes, please_ , Rey thought as she stroked him through the fabric, which, she noted, was coarse but not scratchy. She couldn’t quite feel the whole outline through the fabric, but she cupped his balls in one hand and traveled his shaft with the other. 

When she slid her hands up under his tunics, he didn’t object. She pushed her hands up and up and, how high was this waistband? The snug leather pants he wore in his room barely covered his pubic hair and showed off his cut abdomen and hip bones quite nicely.

When her fingers found the top of his pants, she slid her palms under it and pushed them down, sliding his pants off while caressing his skin. His cock free, she took the engorged length in her hands and began to stroke, very lightly at first. She ran her thumb over the tip and smeared the waiting pre-cum around his head. He closed his eyes, letting out a barely audible sigh, and reached out to cup her breasts again. As she worked her hands up and down his hardness, he worked her nipples through the fabric of her tunic. He was rough with them and she bit back a squeak when he pinched her peaks hard between his fingers. They would be sore after this and she’d be very aware of them for a least a week, and he knew it.

Abruptly, he stopped and took her wrists in his hands. Pulling them away, he grabbed her by the waist, spun her around so that she was facing away from him. Lifting her to make up for the height difference, he tilted her hips to open them as he pushed his dick up and inside her in a single, powerful thrust.

Grabbing her wrists again, he stretched her arms straight up, restraining her body against the stone wall as he pressed his massive chest against her back and anchored her arms with his own. 

Rey turned her face so that her cheek was smashed against the stone, grateful that it was smooth, and clenched her mouth tight as he drove into her. She couldn’t move. At all. Even her legs were pinned by his. All she could do was hug the wall and feel his thick, hard cock sliding in and out, in and out. 

He slowed, and she felt his lips on the back of her neck, licking and suckling and nipping. Her whole body trembled with shivers and she reflexively tried to clench her fists but her hands were completely covered by his and pressed flat against the stone.

When he went slow like this, she felt every single hard ridge of his cock entering and stretching the open ring of her pussy. She clenched around him and felt a gasp of hot breath on the back of her neck in response. 

Gradually, he went faster and faster, his dick getting harder and harder, and she had to pull her face away from the wall to keep from getting abrasions as he pounded into her with all the strength of his powerful legs. When he came, his hands squeezed around hers and he held himself deep inside her as his hips rocked with the spurts of his release.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder as his breathing slowed. Taking her by the waist, he pulled out slowly, lowered her feet to the ground, and stayed in that position until his ragged breathing stilled. Reaching up, she cupped the back of his head and stroked his hair, wishing he wouldn’t move. 

When he did, though, it was only his hand that slid down below her waist to her wet, throbbing pussy. Getting fucked against a wall had made her ache again and he barely had to finger her clit with one gloved finger before she bucked back against him in a silent, intense orgasm as she bent forward and clutched the wall with one hand and his hair with the other.

She straightened slowly when her legs stopped shaking and he pulled her pants up from behind, giving her ass a final caress. When she turned to face him, he was adjusting his own waistband under the layers of his tunics. He was looking down at her, his expression unreadable, but his eyes burned with intensity. 

Rey noticed for the first time that the top of his hair was braided back away from his face. That made her smile and she reached up to touch the little braids. His expression softened and he gave her a little self-deprecating shrug. 

She trailed her fingers slowly down his face and brushed his full lips lightly with her thumb. He kissed it and, suddenly, the air seemed very thick and they were both breathing entirely too hard and loud. He mimicked her movement and she pressed her lips to his thumb, eyes never leaving his. 

Slowly, he cupped her cheek and his gaze moved pointedly to her mouth. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she just knew he could hear it as he tilted her face up and lowered his mouth down to hers. His lips barely brushed her waiting mouth —

When a massive explosion rocked the mountain around them, raining rocks down inside their cave. Faster than she would have thought possible, Ben shoved her to the ground and covered her with his body. The rocks hitting his back were huge, but he held her tightly underneath him, his hands protecting her head, and never moved. 

When the rocks stopped falling, he pushed himself up and shrugged them off with sheer strength and stood, pulling her up with him. The entrance to their cave was blocked and he motioned for her to get behind him. He thrust his hands out and, with a massive shove of Force power, blasted the rocks outward. 

Rey was reminded once again that she had so much she wanted to learn.

Reaching back, he took her hand and pulled her through the opening. The world around them was in chaos.

The mine shaft in the lake was on fire with flames shooting impossibly high into the air. Explosions from inside the mine rocked the ground under their feet and drew the attention of the monstrous creatures who seemed to come from everywhere, loping toward the deafening commotion. 

In the distance, a Resistance transport vehicle rose into the air and shot off. The plan had been to get the local residents off-world if the environment could not be secured. 

TIE fighters and X-wings zoomed overhead, for once not shooting at each other but at the creatures racing toward the remaining ground forces. Ben’s blasting of the rocks had drawn the attention of one such monster, but a low-flying X-wing took it out before it could reach them. Rey grinned. Dameron. _Show-off_.

Ben leaned down to her ear. “My shuttle,” he said, indicating the direction. He took off in a run, cloak billowing behind him, and she followed. They didn’t have to worry about crushing branches this time. The roar of the fire and explosions drowned out every other noise

A creature burst from the trees before them. It was running for the lake, but they were in its path. Ben’s red lightsaber crackled to life and he cut the thing in half. He kept running, chopping up monsters as they came. Rey didn’t have a lightsaber, but she had her blaster and popped them off with deadly precision as they ran.

When they reached the shuttle, Rey stood guard with her blaster at the top of the ramp to keep any of the creatures from following them inside while Ben strode to the cockpit. The ramp clanked shut and she felt the floor beneath her shift as they rose into the air. 

Rey sank down onto a jump seat, breathing hard. Minutes later, Ben joined her and took a seat opposite hers. Their knees almost touched. 

She looked toward the cockpit questioningly and he answered, “Vicrul is piloting.” 

An awkward silence fell between them as he studied her and she fidgeted with the seam of her pants. Finally clearing her throat, she said, “You’re going to have some impressive bruises on your back in the morning. I’m sorry about that. But, thank you.”

“You could treat them for me,” he answered quietly.

Rey raised her eyebrows.

Leaning forward, he rested his fingertips on her knees. “Stay with me,” he said huskily, his eyes warm and inviting.

Rey’s heart clenched in chest and she lowered her gaze, balling her fists. Now, she _had_ to tell him. She couldn’t avoid it any longer.

“I – I can’t,” she said, her voice suddenly hoarse. She didn’t look up at him. “I’ve been meaning to tell you. I – I should have told you sooner.”

His fingers tensed on her knees.

She raised her eyes to meet his. He deserved that much. She swallowed. “I’m going to train with Master Skywalker."

Ben visibly recoiled. “What?”

She took his hands in hers. “I need to learn the Force, Ben. I feel it, but I can’t control it. And I _know_ , in my deepest soul, that this is what I _have_ to do. Watching you today, with all your skill and power, just made me even more certain.”

“I can teach you,” he said quickly.

Rey shook her head. “You told me what would happen if your Master found me. You said it’s why you kept sending me away. What he would do to _you_ if he found out about us.” She clutched his fingers tightly, imploring him with her eyes. “ _I won’t risk that, Ben_.”

His face grew hard. “I make my own decisions about what I risk,” he answered sharply.

The shuttle shook around them as it docked inside the waiting Star Destroyer.

Rey took a deep breath. “I’ve started having dreams. Visions. About things that will happen. Things I _don’t want_ to happen.”

“I can keep you safe,” Ben said firmly, wrapping his gloved hands around hers.

Tears trickled down Rey’s cheeks unbidden. “He’ll torture you,” she said hoarsely. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time -- ”

“-- He’ll break you!” she said, the words coming out as a sob. “I _saw_ it.”

Ben stared across at her, unreadable emotions playing across his tense jaw, working silently. He was trembling.

“You’ve made up your mind,” he said finally, his voice dull.

“I’m sorry,” Rey whispered through tears. “It won’t be forever. I promise I’ll come back! --”

Ben released her hands and stood abruptly. Keying the comm to the cockpit, he said, “Take her home.” And with a swirl of his cape, he stormed out of the shuttle.

Rey jumped up. “Ben!” she shouted. “Come back!” She tried to open the door, only to find it locked. 

“Ben!!” she called, banging on the door with her hands. “Please!”

The shuttle began to move and she ran to the cockpit. “Vicrul! No, please don’t take off!” The cockpit door was locked, too, and she kicked it fiercely.

Running back to the entrance, she banged with her fists as hard as she could. “BEN!! _Please!!_ ”

But the shuttle lifted into space and Rey sank to her knees in a devastated heap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The monsters in this chapter were absolutely, shamelessly stolen from the movie “A Quiet Place.” In chapter 1, Rey had to make noise to survive. I wanted to explore the opposite of that and see what would happen if she (they) had to be silent instead.
> 
> *
> 
> Come say Hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SkywalkerForevr)


	5. My place (in all this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben reunite. It’s complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the chapter where our calm, cool, collected Dom loses control. It was hard and emotional to write for a lot of reasons and I hope it doesn’t fall flat, but this is the story. Comments very much appreciated. <3
> 
> CW for unnecessary roughness.

*~*

Rey stared down at the blank commlink for the hundredth time that day before shoving it back in her pocket. It had been a week. Seven days and no response from Ben. She’d messaged him every day, several times a day:

_Can we talk?_

_Please answer me._

_Can I see you?_

_I just want to explain._

_Please talk to me, Ben._

Nothing. Maybe he’d turned it off. Or discarded it. Was he discarding her?

She wasn’t due to rendezvous with Master Skywalker for another two weeks. Maybe she shouldn’t have told Ben so suddenly. She should have built up to it, but when? She’d wanted to tell him in person and she never knew when he would be gone for lengths of time. 

The days dragged on and Rey plodded through them. She barely talked to her friends. She rarely smiled. She ate in her room, when she ate. 

The nights were the worst. She’d stay up working on something mindless with her hands all the while willing the commlink to chime with an incoming message.

It was one of these nights that Rose came to her room. Sitting together on the bed, Rose took her hands and squeezed them gently. “What’s going on, Rey?” she asked, her voice soft with compassion. “We’re all really worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” Rey answered simply.

Rose pursed her lips in concern. “I don’t think you are,” she said, holding Rey’s hands tighter. “You don’t talk to anyone. You don’t come to meals. You’ve lost weight…”

Rey pulled her hands away and picked up the commlink without thinking and stared down at the bed. She could protest or make excuses, but what would be the point.

“Hey,” Rose said, tapping on the commlink. “Who’s on the other end of that?”

Rey looked down at the blank screen. _No one, apparently_ , she thought.

She adored Rose. She did. But she did not want to talk about who was on the other end of the commlink, so she simply told the truth. “Kylo Ren. We’ve been secretly fucking but we had an argument and now he won’t talk to me.”

Rose blinked at her. Taking a deep breath, the smaller woman let it out with a heavy sigh. She took Rey’s hands again. “Rey, honey, I love you. And when you’re ready to talk about this seriously, I want you to know that I’m here for you. Okay?”

Rey nodded.

“Please tell me you’ll come to me when you’re ready,” Rose implored.

Rey swallowed and nodded again. “I will. Thank you.”

And with one more squeeze of Rey’s hands and a kiss on the cheek, Rose was gone.

That was the longest night yet.

*

When Poe asked who wanted to go on a venture into the mountains with the sentry droids for reconnaissance, Rey volunteered immediately. Anything to get her away from all the not-so-secretive sympathetic looks from her friends.

It was there, at the base of a mountain, that Vicrul and Ap’lek appeared out of seemingly thin air. The droids pulled their blasters faster than Rey could blink but she gave the command for them to stand down. 

“Are you here with a shuttle?” Rey asked, daring to hope.

“Yes, my Lady,” Ap’lek answered with a small bow.

A thrill of anticipation, or anxiety, shot through her gut as she instructed the droids to send a message back that she would be here for at least two days and then to take cover and wait for her to return.

*

Vicrul and Ap’lek did not take her to the now-familiar bedroom suite, but instead to an enormous hall made of stone walls. With a bow, they turned and left her at the entrance.

The giant room was longer than it was wide. There were tables and seating areas, like some of the more upscale eating establishments she’d seen, but there were also…apparatuses…scattered around the room: tables of various sizes and shapes with built-in restraints, large crossed beams with more restraints, a tall iron structure from which dangled what looked like swings, and then paddles, whips, ropes, floggers, and wrist and ankle bindings in more configurations than she would have thought possible were neatly attached to the walls.

At the far end of the hall was a short flight of stairs leading up to a massive stone chair that could only be called a throne. And on the throne sat Kylo Ren.

Rey approached slowly, taking in more of her surroundings as she went. Stopping before reaching the stairs, she looked up. Ben was wearing everything Kylo except the mask and the cloak and he was slouched on the throne, legs spread wide.

“What is this place?” she asked, her voice echoing in the huge space.

“My dungeon,” he answered dully, his gaze somewhere around her feet. “Members of the local guilds meet here for bondage play, dominance, submission. Whatever else they consent to.”

The words barely registered with Rey. Ben looked awful. His face was paler than usual with dark circles under his eyes. His hair was hanging loose around his face, unkept and stringy-looking. 

With a flick of his wrist, he tossed her collar down to land at her feet.

She glanced down at it and then back up at him. “Ben, can we just talk?”

He picked up a datapad without looking at her. “This is a dungeon. If you don’t want to be collared, you can leave.”

His words stung. He had never spoken to her with such indifference. 

Rey looked down at the collar. She _could_ leave. He wouldn’t stop her. But hadn’t she been begging to be right where she was for the last two weeks?

Stooping down, she picked up the collar and fastened it around her neck. 

“Take off your clothes,” he said, not looking up.

Rey just stood there. He had not looked at her once since she’d walked into the hall. His face was hard. Unreadable. There was none of the tenderness she’d come to adore when he looked at her with those warm, brown eyes.

Rey reached for her belts, and then lowered her arms. This felt wrong. 

Ben finally lifted his eyes just over the top of the datapad. “Do you need assistance?”

She couldn’t do it. Not like this. Not like she was just…an object. She shook her head slowly. “Why are you doing this, Ben?”

He corrected her instantly. “You will address me as ‘Sir’ and you do not have permission to speak.”

Rey set her jaw and balled her hands into fists, still not undressing. If he wanted to dig his heels in and play it like this, she could, too. She was nothing if not stubborn.

Ben tossed the datapad aside with a resigned sigh. “Come up here.”

Rey ascended the steps and came to a stop beside his throne.

He looked up and met her gaze. Gods, the bags under his eyes looked so much worse up close. “You’re being disobedient, Rey,” he said. “Disobedient submissives get punished.”

She said nothing.

Abruptly, he sat up to his full height and brought his legs together. “Over my knees.”

She stared down at him and he stared back in a contest of wills. 

“Your submission is your choice,” he finally said matter-of-factly. “You can safeword and walk away.”

Rey let out a breath. Deliberately, letting him know that it was, indeed, her choice, she draped herself over his legs. With a quick, efficient movement, he jerked her pants down to bare her bottom and positioned her so that her ass was tilted up.

Without warning, he pounded his gloved hand against the rounded pads of her ass and spanked her. Hard.

Rey grunted, but otherwise stayed silent.

She realized quickly that this was nothing like the sexy spanking he’d given her before when she’d gotten so aroused that she came on his hand over and over. 

He struck her again and again with the full force of his powerful arm. The glove made it worse as there was no warm palm to caress and soothe her stinging.

He kept going. The sound of his glove striking her skin was loud in the huge chamber. He was precise, hitting the same spot over and over. When she tried to wriggle her hips so that he’d hit a different spot, he jerked her back into place and struck even harder.

The pain was beyond stinging now and Rey bit the inside of her cheek, tasting blood. He changed the pattern from slow strikes to a rapid succession of sharp blows and Rey heard herself growling as the pain intensified until she caved-in and screamed through the last three blows.

He stopped. “Are you going to safeword?” he asked gruffly.

“No, Sir,” she bit out determinedly between gritted teeth. 

He resumed with the slow strikes that were worse now that her whole ass felt like it was on fire and every blow brought tears to her eyes.

When he hit her exceptionally hard, she was glad she was holding onto the base of the throne or he’d have knocked her off his lap. She hissed a violent curse at that one and he stopped again. She was panting hard and sweat rolled into her eyes.

When he spoke, his voice sounded rough. He was panting, too. “ _Safeword?_ ” 

Furious now, she craned her neck upward as best she could and shouted at him, “Are you trying to _MAKE_ me?!”

The next blow sent her flying off his lap to tumble haphazardly down the steps.

It happened so fast she didn’t have time to curl into any kind of protective position and she ended up sprawled face-down at the foot of his stairs. Struggling to her feet, every movement making her ass burn, she looked up at him, panting with angry tears streaming down her cheeks. 

He looked stricken. “Rey!” he croaked out hoarsely. “I’m sorry…”

She pulled up her pants, wincing at the sharp sting, and stared up at him defiantly. “What was that?”

He shook his head, backing away in horror. “You should go,” he said in a quiet, trembling voice.

“I’m not going anywh—”

“You don’t have permission to speak—”

Stepping forward quickly, Rey jerked the collar from her neck and threw it to the ground.

Ben watched it fall in silence before raising his haunted eyes back to her.

“I’m not going _anywhere_ ,” she gritted out in quiet determination, “until you tell me what the _fuck_ just happened!”

Ben lowered himself shakily to the throne, planting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. He sat there, shoulders heaving. The only sounds in the room were his ragged breaths. When he finally looked up, he raked his hands through his hair and Rey’s mouth fell open at the utter, anguished torment in his eyes.

And then, she knew. And a quiet calm settled over her.

“I can’t - ” he rasped in a ragged voice. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?” she asked quietly. Unnecessarily.

“This!” He flung a hand out toward her. “With you! I can’t – I can’t _be_ with you anymore!”

His whole body was shaking and the pain on his face made her want to weep.

Her voice was barely audible when she asked, “Why?”

Ben clutched the arms of the throne in a violent grip, tears glistening in his tormented eyes.

“Say it,” Rey said gently.

He bit his lip, working his jaw and clenching his fingers.

She took a step closer. “Say it, Ben.”

He looked away, raking one hand roughly through his hair.

“ _Say it_.”

“Because I’m in love with you!” he bellowed, slamming his fists against the arms of the throne and jumping to his feet. “ _I love you_ and I can’t – can’t _have_ you!”

The tears flowed freely down his anguished face. “You’re right,” he bit out raggedly. “You _should_ be training with Luke because that is what you are meant to be! Your light,” he shook his head, imploring her with his eyes, “it shines so bright. I would only taint you with the dark. And you deserve more! You deserve _better_ -”

“Stop talking,” Rey interrupted hoarsely. 

Ben sank to the throne again as if his legs would no longer hold him upright. “I fell for you and I shouldn’t have and - ”

“Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking,” Rey pleaded, rushing up the steps and climbing onto his lap to straddle his legs. Taking his face in her hands, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him earnestly. “I love you, Ben,” she breathed against his mouth frantically. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

He pulled away, eyes wide, brightening as her words sunk in. “I thought – you were leaving me - ”

“No,” she stroked his face, wiping away his tears. “I am yours, Ben. No matter where I go or what I do, I am _yours_.”

“Rey…” his voice hitched as he clutched her face, eyes wide with wonder, and then he was kissing her fiercely. Passionately. His mouth consumed hers and she tightened her grip, melting and pressing into him. 

Ben’s mouth had explored every part of her body, except her lips. She’d dreamed of it. Fantasized about it. Prayed to unknown powers that he would kiss her in an unguarded moment of passion and, oh, _gods_ , it had been worth the wait.

His kiss was firm, hungry, and demanding, yet still held her precious. When he pulled back for air, his smile was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

Slower this time, she descended on his mouth and he met her with the warmth of his tongue and lips, pulling her deeper and deeper into him, sending burning spikes of desire straight to her sex.

She had to have him. Now. On _her_ terms.

Rey pushed away and pawed at his clothes. “Off. All of this,” she panted. “Off!”

He went for the belt as she attacked the seam down the front of his outer tunic. Tugging it loose, she shoved it off his shoulders and flung it aside to tackle the next one. He scooted forward to lift the tunic by the hem and she pulled on the pleated sleeves until it was off and joined the other on the floor. The plain, black undershirt came away easily and, after she peeled off his gloves, she could finally touch his skin.

Ben reached for her, but she grabbed his wrists and planted them firmly on the armrests of the throne. “Don’t. Move.”

He raised his eyebrows. “You’re telling me what to do?”

She shifted on his lap. “I won’t be able to sit on my ass for a week,” she said firmly but affectionately. “You owe me. Now be still.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” An amused smile played around his lips as he sat back, leaving his hands where she had placed them. 

She started with his lips, kissing them tenderly while stroking his face with both hands. The dark circles under his eyes were already lighter. She kissed his closed eyelids, his cheeks, that spot below his ear that made him moan.

She tasted his skin and inhaled his musky scent as she moved down his neck, kissing on one side and caressing with her hand on the other. Splaying her palms over his muscular chest, she worked her way down, licking and sucking his nipples until his fists clenched and he groaned.

That sound made her smile as she lowered herself to kneel between his legs. Looking up, she deliberately held his gaze as she pulled down his pants, licking her lips slowly. He swallowed and it was with a thrill that shot through her entire body and made her heart skip a beat that she realized she loved making him react like this. 

His cock was hard and huge and ready for her and, still not breaking eye contact, she took just the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around that hot peak, tasting his pre-cum. He closed his eyes, moaning, but she tapped his hip pointedly, “Eyes on me.”

The irony was not lost on him and he met her gaze with a little nod of approval. 

Sliding one hand under to cup his balls, she lowered her head to take one then then other in her mouth before running the tip of her tongue slowly up his shaft. When she reached the tip, she suckled it gently, watching him. He was good. He didn’t move, but he was breathing faster and his eyes had gone glazed with desire.

He wasn’t the only one. Her panties were soaked now as she lowered her head to take him into her mouth. She worked her way down, sucking and licking and swirling her tongue around his hard ridges until she had taken him in fully. Clutching his thighs with her hands, she stayed there, panting through her nose and, _finally_ , did not gag on the first try.

Triumphantly, she pulled back, sucking his entire length as she did and the look on his face was that of a hungry, desperate man on the edge. But still, he did not move. She almost complimented him on what a good boy he was being, but the word ‘boy’ did not even remotely apply to the massive god of a man staring down at her with dark, smoldering eyes.

Instead, she took him in her mouth and worked his length earnestly with her hands, mouth, lips, and tongue until he was moaning above her and every muscle in his body had tensed.

“Please…” he groaned. 

She pulled off with a wet sound and wiped her mouth. “Come.”

With a cry of release, he spurted onto her hand as she swirled it up and down his shaft, milking him for every drop. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back and she saw him as she had never seen him before: a vulnerable man lost in the pleasure that she had given him. It was…surprisingly humbling.

When he was spent, he looked down at her with an intensity that made her catch her breath. “Thank you, Ma’am,” he said quietly. “May I touch you?”

Rey stood slowly, wiping her hand on her pants. “Undress me,” she said, her eyes never leaving his.

He did so gently, almost reverently. When he pulled down her leggings, the waistband scraped her ass and she hissed in pain. 

“I’m so sorry, Rey,” he whispered. “Let me get some ointment.”

“Not now,” she said, kicking off her boots. Taking his face in her hands, she asked earnestly, “Did I stop you?”

He shook his head. 

“Then no more apologies now,” she said, climbing onto the throne so that her legs were on either side of his. Grabbing the stone back, she planted her feet on both of the armrests which put her sex spread wide directly in front of his face. Taking him by the hair, she guided his mouth to her pussy. “Make it up to me,” she said with a grin.

She caught a flash of a grin from him as well before she had to grab the back of the throne with both hands for balance as he wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her dripping pussy onto his eager mouth.

There was no gentle, teasing start. He dove right in, thrusting his tongue inside her then running it around her opening before sweeping up to suck the hood of her clit. She bent her knees, spreading her legs wider, and reached her hand down again to slide it into his hair.

Oh, how many times she had wanted to sink her fingers into that black mane when his head had been between her legs, but she hadn’t been able or allowed. She took full advantage now, fisting her hand in those locks and crushing her clit against his mouth even harder. 

He groaned and thrust his tongue in harder and deeper, lapping her folds and flicking the swollen nub of her clit between his teeth and tongue. She wouldn’t last much longer. Her legs were already beginning to tremble in pre-orgasm shakes.

Around and around he circled her clit until she was quivering and moaning and when he took it between his lips and sucked, she came hard and fast, crying out and grinding her pussy onto his face. 

He eased her down and pulled off with a final lap of his tongue and then stroked the back of her thighs gently until she stopped shaking. When she was steady, she lowered herself onto his lap, straddling his thighs, and kissed him, tasting all of her juices on his soft, sweet lips. 

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a warm, uninhibited embrace.

*

That night in his bed, there were no ropes or restraints, just the weight of his body pushing her into the mattress as he moved inside her with slow thrusts. Rey ran her hands freely along his back feeling the muscles ripple under her palms. 

At first, he had insisted on treating her bruised and swollen butt. She laid on his chest while he gently applied ointment and then he’d held here there, caressing his hands up and down her back and playing with her hair.

They kissed and talked. And kissed some more. He left love bruises on her neck and she stroked and nibbled every muscle on his body. His fingers lingered between her legs and she rode his cock while he fondled her breasts. 

Only after another application of ointment did he roll her over and press her into the bed with his full weight. He made love to her, kissing her lips, her face, her shoulders, her hair, worshipping her body all the while murmuring tender words of love and devotion.

It brought tears to her eyes, this outpouring of his soul to hers. 

He was her beautiful, dark prince.

And he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. 
> 
> Come say Hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SkywalkerForevr)


	6. Bonded, Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I’m sad for my first multi-chapter Reylo fic to end, but this was the natural conclusion. Thank you so much to everyone who came along on this ride with me. It has been such a pleasure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t *think* it needs updated tags, but let me know if I missed something.

*~*

Stretched on a long couch in a private corner of his dungeon, Ben watched scenes playing out all around the room with vague disinterest. His mind was elsewhere. It had been two weeks since he’d spoken to Rey through their unusual bond. 

Almost as soon as she had joined Luke on whatever planet they were, the Force had connected Ben with Rey across space and time. It had been a shock, but not an unwelcome one. They discovered that not only could they talk, but they could touch. The connection was erratic and never long enough, but he could hold her and kiss her and it eased the burning ache of separation.

She was growing strong in the Force at an astounding rate. He doubted it was Luke’s teaching so much as her inherent abilities. Then again, he’d never trained fully under his uncle. Perhaps Rey would spar with him when she returned and he could see if the old man still taught the same techniques he’d seen with the older students.

Restlessly, he shifted to a sitting position and a pretty, young sub approached and knelt before him. He smiled at her. “No, but thank you, Clara. You could bring me a whiskey, though.” Enthusiastically, she stood and hurried over to the bar area.

Women and men presented themselves to him for his use on a regular basis, but he politely declined them all. If Rey could wait, so could he. Occasionally, he would assist with a scene if a Master requested it, but he did not participate.

Clara returned with his whiskey and he was swirling the amber liquid thoughtfully when a familiar presence in the Force brushed against him. He looked up eagerly, expecting to see Rey through their bond, but the feeling faded as suddenly as it had come.

Frustrated, he sipped his drink. _Dammit_.

He was staring down at the floor when a pair of heeled, black boots appeared before him. He looked up to see Lady Mara standing over him. Clad in skin-tight black leather with her red-gold hair hanging loose to her waist, she smiled down at him with brilliant green eyes. She was one of the more gifted Dommes he’d ever met. She was also a friend.

He nodded, smiling back. “Lady Mara.”

She returned the gesture. “Master Ren. May I ask you to spot me in a scene?”

“Of course,” he said, standing. 

“I’m trying a new rope technique,” she said as they walked the length of the hall, “and I need expert eyes to monitor my little Pet. She would never complain, but I don’t want to harm her.”

“Certainly not,” Ben agreed.

They reached one of the padded tables and Lady Mara’s sub stood before it, a little smile dancing around her lips. She was petite and curvy and adored her Mistress with endless devotion, but her eyes were on Ben. 

With a small bow, she glanced at the table where a woman was bound in intricate red ropes. “No one has touched her, Sir. My Lady.”

“Thank you, Pet,” Lady Mara said, drawing the young woman to her side.

Ben froze as a jolt of recognition shot through him. The woman tied on the table was Rey.

Rushing to the head of the table, he took her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. “Rey! _Sweetheart_! Why didn’t you tell me you were back?” he whispered hurriedly between kisses. She retuned his frantic kissing as best she could from her position, but she didn’t answer. He reached for the ropes but was interrupted.

“Master Ren.”

Ben glanced up reluctantly to find Lady Mara looking at him pointedly. “This is what she requested, Sir.”

He looked down at her, finally taking in the scene. Rey was on her back, blindfolded and wearing her collar. She was bound with the red ropes, her arms behind her back in the same position in which he had first tied her. The ropes were wrapped around her bent legs in an intricate pattern that held her feet against the back of her upper thighs. Ropes around her thighs were tied to her elbows, spreading legs wide open.

Taking a deep breath, Ben ran his hand through her long pony tail and nodded in understanding. Of course. He mentally chastised himself for not thinking of that. She had been without for a long time, learning to be powerful and strong. And now, she needed to submit. To simply receive.

Leaning down, Ben stroked her cheek and murmured into her ear, “All right, my love.”

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Walking around the table, Ben pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside. In addition to the ropes, Rey was adorned with a jeweled butt plug that sparkled in the light. 

“Your work?” he asked Lady Mara.

She nodded.

“It’s beautiful,” he said appreciatively, placing his hands gently on the insides of her thighs. She probably wanted something more intense, but he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything until he tasted that glistening pussy. A man had his limits.

Slowly, with broad strokes, he ran his tongue up her smooth outer folds. She gasped and he pushed her legs further apart. Gently, with his nose and tongue, he pried her sex open and delved deep, tasting her salty sweet juices. She was already so wet. Her little clit was twitching for attention and he brushed it with just the tip of his tongue. She moaned and he pulled away, leaving her wanting. 

Walking back to the head of the table, he climbed on and positioned his knees on either side of her head. Unfastening the top of his leather pants, he pulled out his uncomfortably hard dick.

“Open your mouth,” he said calmly. Lowering the tip between her lips, he slid in deep and paused, making sure she wouldn’t gag. When she didn’t, he leaned forward and placed his hand on either side of her hips. “Don’t move,” he instructed. “Just hold me in your throat.”

With that, he dipped head between her legs and began working her pussy with his mouth. Pushing his face deep into her folds, he suckled her clit to complete hardness then circled it teasingly with his tongue. Over and over, he brought her to the brink then moved his mouth just enough to elude her orgasm. She was moaning in supplication and the vibration of her throat felt amazing on his pulsing cock.

When she started to choke, he pulled out and descended on her clit with fervor, bringing her to a fierce climax. She yelled and bucked her hips, but he held her firmly with his mouth until the spasms of release stopped. 

Sitting up, he spun around so that he was straddling her shoulders and he lifted her head by the pony tail. “Make me come,” he commanded, pressing the tip of his dick to her lips. She opened her mouth and took him eagerly, swirling her tongue around his length and sucking him hard.

It didn’t take long. Again, a man had his limits. He came with a cry of release and worked his hand up and down his cock to spend into her mouth. She was panting when he finished, but she licked her lips and rasped, “Thank you, Sir.”

“Good girl,” he murmured, brushing her cheek as he lowered her head back to the table and climbed off. 

Tucking himself back into his pants, he went to a small chest beside the table. Reaching in, he pulled out several objects. One of them was a small, slender device. Sliding his hand behind her back, Ben put the device in Rey’s hand. “That button on the top will alarm when you push it,” he said. “You won’t be able to talk, so that’s your safeword if you need it.”

Rey nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Picking up a ball gag, he instructed her to open her mouth again and strapped the gag around her head. The ball was huge and stretched her mouth wide. “Too tight?” he asked and she shook her head ‘no.’

A small crowd had gathered around to watch the Master work, but he ignored them as he began to fondle Rey’s very exposed breasts. They were on the small side, but he loved those beautiful, pink peaks. His hands were rough. If he’d known what he’d be doing tonight, he would have moisturized them thoroughly, but she didn’t seem to mind as she moaned in pleasure.

He rolled her nipples between his fingers until they grew hard, then lowered his mouth run his tongue around those little pearls. Rey squirmed. She was so sensitive here and he eased the pressure as he took one side then the other into his mouth and suckled gently. She had never safeworded, but she’d told him more than once that nipple play was almost too intense. 

When he pulled off, he reached for a third item – a delicate chain with loops on either end. She was not a fan of nipple clamps, but these were designed so that the ends looped around her tips and squeezed them just enough to feel a slight pressure.

After he attached them, he gave the chain a little tug and Rey squeaked. He couldn’t help but grin. Her squeak was adorable.

From the end of the table, he caressed her legs over the ropes. “Anything uncomfortable?” he asked. 

She shook her head ‘no’.

Glancing over his shoulder, he asked, “Will you allow Lady Mara to assist me?”

After a pause, Rey shook her head ‘yes’.

Her sex was spread wide in front of him and he brushed his fingers lightly over that soft, smooth skin. His dick throbbed in his pants, but this wasn’t about him. 

Picking up a bottle of lube, he poured it over the butt plug and worked the slick liquid around the edges. When she was thoroughly lubricated, he took the jeweled end of the plug between his fingers and slid it out slowly. “Lady Mara, will you get me the next larger size, please?” he asked. “And the black dildo.”

Handing him the butt plug, she assessed the dildo. “That’s huge,” she said.

“She can take it,” he answered, and the other woman gave him a surprised, appraising look. Then blushed.

Pouring more lube over the plug, he placed it against Rey’s entrance and said gently, “Relax.”

Slowly, he pushed it inside, giving her time to stretch. She groaned, but it was a pleasant groan. When she was open enough, he began working the plug in and out, moving it at different angles to stimulate those tight walls.

With his other hand, he began to caress her clit with his thumb. She groaned louder; the sound muffled behind the gag.

When she was good and wet, he nodded to Lady Mara who squirted lube on the dildo and pressed it slowly into her vagina. Dildos were not pliable like a penis and it took longer to adjust to their girth.

Rey moaned, a long, low guttural sound as she was filled completely. 

Together, Ben and Lady Mara fell into a rhythm, working the implements in and out of her pussy and ass while he massaged her clit under his thumb. Rey began to tremble with a burgeoning climax.

“Hard and fast,” Ben said, and Lady Mara pounded the dildo into her, bicep bulging with the effort.

Rey screamed and the Lady looked up in concern, but Ben just shook his head. “That’s a good scream.”

Her whole body began to shake as Rey panted through her nose. A soft, keening sound came from behind the gag, growing in intensity, until suddenly, her back arched up off the table and she let out a wail that echoed around the room and ended in a sob of release. 

Slowly, Ben and Lady Mara removed the toys and Ben massaged her inner thighs as the convulsions came to a stop.

When she was still, Lady Mara looked down at Rey’s wet sex and asked, “May I?”

Ben nodded and the Lady leaned down to lap Rey’s pussy with a single, long stroke of her tongue. Moaning appreciatively, she stepped back, keeping her eyes on Rey. “She tastes wonderful,” she said. “And she’s so _good_ for you.”

“Yes,” Ben said affectionately. “She is.” With expert hands, he began to untie the ropes, releasing her legs first and stretching them out carefully. Then, lifting her by the shoulders, he pulled her up to a sitting position. “Rest a moment,” he murmured. Carefully, he removed the gag and she let out a heavy breath, still panting softly. There were beads of sweat on her forehead and tears leaking beneath the blindfold and he wiped them away tenderly. 

He released her arms next and rubbed them gently to soothe any numbness before removing the nipple chain. Finally, he slid the blindfold off and those gorgeous, brown eyes were shining up at him. Her face broke into a brilliant smile and she grabbed him and kissed him. Hard.

Ben pulled her close, returning the kiss with equal fervor, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. Surprised whispers broke out around them as the crowd realized that this young woman was more than just a submissive to the Master.

When they broke apart, Rey looked over his shoulder and gave a little nod to Lady Mara. “Thank you, Ma’am.”

Ben followed her gaze and the Lady smiled at them both. “My pleasure.” Wrapping an arm around her little sub, she led her away. “Come, Pet,” she purred. “I want to play.”

Rey turned back to Ben and, before she could speak, he picked her up off the table with a feral growl and carried her out of the hall. She was all his now. They made it halfway to his bedroom before he was fucking her against the wall. 

In the next corridor, she had him on his knees, her hands fisted in his hair, grinding her pussy against his face.

When they finally reached his room, she tackled him to the bed, pinned his wrists above his head with her hands, mounted him, and rode him hard and long until they were both deliriously exhausted.

*

Much later, Rey was sitting between his legs surrounded by warm water in his huge tub. She was leaning her back against his chest as he gently massaged her muscles which were considerably more prominent than before. She was relaxed. At peace. The feeling washed over him through their bond like a soothing wave. She was strong now - _very_ strong in the Force. Her power pulsed beneath his awareness, a bright and steady light. 

“Are you feeling me up in the Force?” she asked quietly.

“I am,” he answered, nuzzling behind her ear.

“You like it?”

He kissed her neck. “I do.”

She leaned forward and turned her head to look at him, amused. 

“And these,” he said, stroking her biceps. “I’ll have to put in more hours at the gym to keep up.”

She laughed at that and he grinned. He loved her laugh. 

“And your hair…” It was still pulled up and, when he released it, fell halfway down her back in beautiful chestnut waves. 

“It’s too long,” she said. “I need to cut it.”

“Please don’t,” he breathed, running his fingers through the silky tresses. “I love it like this.”

She leaned back against his chest again and he wrapped his arms around her waist, just holding her. He never knew he could feel such happiness. Such joy. Such love. The bond between them practically sang with it and he held her even tighter.

“I know,” she whispered. “I feel it, too.”

She tilted her face to him and he leaned down, capturing her lips in a long, slow kiss. She moaned and reached up to cup the back of his head, pulling him harder against her mouth. The kiss wasn’t the only thing that was getting harder.

His cock began to pulse, pressing against her. Wiggling her butt, she scooted back to increase the pressure and he groaned into her mouth. Sliding his hands up her toned abdomen, he cupped her breasts and caressed them as the water lapped around her nipples.

She whimpered, a needy sound that sent fire straight to his groin. His dick throbbed against her insistently and she pulled away abruptly. Rising to her knees, she spread her legs and pushed his thighs together so she could straddle them. 

Grabbing the side of the tub with one hand, she took his cock in the other and stroked it to full hardness before pressing the tip to her opening. Pressing down, she sheathed him inside her and began to rock her hips. Gods, she was so hot and tight. 

The muscles in her back rippled with her movements and he slid the sheet of her wet hair over her shoulder to see them better. Her body was exquisite and his dick grew even harder inside her. 

He couldn’t thrust in this position – when she took control, she took control – but he could pleasure her. Reaching around, he slid his hand between her legs and held it there, letting her rocking hips do the work of brushing herself against his fingers.

She moaned, rocking faster and pushing down harder on him. Spreading her pussy open with his other hand, he kept his fingers just far enough to lightly brush the tip of her clit and she growled at him, a delightful, untamed sound.

The water around them was splashing over the sides of the tub with her frantic rocking and thrusting. He felt his climax rising and if he timed it just right…

When he shot his hot release inside her, he pressed a single finger against her clit, sending her over the edge. She came hard, pounding on his dick and drawing out his spend as she cried out and rode his finger until her shockwaves of climax slowed.

The waves of water in the tub stilled and she pulled off, slowly. Turning around, she wrapped her legs around his waist to sit on his lap as she pressed her lips to his in a greedy kiss which he happily returned. “I love you so much, Ben” she murmured hotly against his mouth.

Her lips were warm and soft and he plundered them with his mouth, pulling her tightly against his chest. “My love,” he breathed between kisses, moving his mouth down her slender neck, still adorned with his collar. He rested his head there on shoulder inhaling her warm scent and trailing his fingers down her back. 

“Thank you for indulging me in the dungeon,” she said quietly, stroking his hair. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You certainly did,” he answered, leaning back to face her. Damp baby hairs had curled along her temple and he fingered them tenderly. “You know, I got the distinct impression that Lady Mara would like to play with you sometime.”

Rey furrowed her brow with a quizzical look. “Really?”

He nodded, twirling her hair through his fingers. 

“Would you? - ” She stopped, her face searching to phrase the question. “What would _you_ think about that?”

“That is entirely your decision,” he answered solemnly. “I would not share you with anyone I didn’t trust, but she is an excellent Domme. The choice is yours, though.”

“Hm,” Rey grunted, looking down, her gaze unfocused. “She was very good with the ropes. Clara recommended her.” When she lifted her eyes back to him, she gave a little, noncommittal shrug. “I’ll think about it.”

She had been running her hands up and down his back and she stopped suddenly with a look of alarm. “What is _that_?”

 _Shit_.

“I’m serious, Ben,” she said urgently, climbing off his lap and pulling him forward to inspect his lower back. “What _is_ that?”

She was staring at a long, wide scar burned across his skin. He’d been using bacta patches and the med droid daily to heal it, but the wound had been very deep and the healing was slow.

When she spoke again, her voice was low and harsh. “Who did this?”

Ben was silent. She already knew. She had to know the only person who could wound him so brutally.

When she slid back to face him, her eyes were deadly. “I’ll kill him,” she said simply.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Before, she wouldn’t have had a chance against his cruel master. Now, though, she was a power unto herself. But, still. He didn’t want to risk it. Risk her. “That doesn’t sound very Jedi-like,” he said, attempting levity.

Her face was hard and earnest. “I don’t give a _fuck_ about Jedi-like. He hurt you.”

She knelt before him again and took his face in her hands. Her power poured forth in righteous anger and he felt his own strength rise to meet it. He reached up, cupping her face also and, as one, they closed their eyes and let the Force pulse between them and through them, giving heft to their bond that was practically visible as it surged in a crescendo of power. 

“We’ll do what we have to,” she said softly, gravely. “Together.”

Resting his forehead against hers and caressing her cheeks, he answered, “Together.”

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, my friends! 🥰 I hope you enjoyed this little romp on the kinky side. I loved every minute of writing this, and it was also a welcome coping mechanism for Darth Real Life.
> 
> Just for fun: 
> 
> The name Daemon came from Anne Bishop’s “Black Jewels” series. I’ve always thought that Daemon SaDiablo was one of the sexiest characters to ever grace the pages of fiction. 
> 
> In chapter 6, Lady Mara and Pet were a totally self-indulgent cameo from a smutty Dark Mara Jade fic I wrote a million years ago in the Luke/Mara fandom. It was fun to see them again.
> 
> If you’re interested, there is a short sequel-ish to this story here: [Dungeon Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828866/chapters/65454268). Mind the tags. If (more likely, when) I write these characters again, I’ll post it there. 
> 
> Come say Hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SkywalkerForevr)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1:
> 
> Thank you for reading! I haven’t written this type of content in a very long time (like, 10 years), but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> The aftercare scene was inspired by [this beautiful art by Panda Capuccino](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d77d64e6aa55853cd5e45251c2317572/4a994621e4adadcc-78/s2048x3072/919d94bcbff7eb080fdde7a41d75e8393023cc5f.jpg)
> 
> Rey's last sentence was shamelessly stolen from [this fun video](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FBringBackBenSolo%2Fvideos%2Falternative-dialogue-subtitles-%2F251015906211420%2F&t=OGFkOGY1ZGJmZmM2MTJjMWIyMTc1OWY5OTQzMDZjYTExMDMxNTA5Myw4NGMwYjFmNzRjMzIzZDA3ZjI5OWM1ODNjMDZlZTQ0ZWUwMmRhOWZh&ts=1599322800)


End file.
